The Hidden Face of: Pokemon World – The Growth of The Chosen One
by fusionclear
Summary: First "The Hidden Face of" published. First story of a series of four. What happen when someone work in the shadow to help Ash, The Chosen One to fulfill his destiny and achieve his dreams? What does the Anime show does not show us? Ash X Harem. Read A/N in Prologue.
1. Prologue: The Fateful Encounter

**The Hidden Face of: Pokemon World – The Growth of The Chosen One**

 **Hello all, thanks for reading this story. As this story will be the first of many, I have to explain things correctly, so I have to write a rather unusually long Author Note on what this will be about. Sorry for this, but this is needed to make things clear.**

 **DEFINITION: "The Hidden Face of" first began as a RPG in a RP club and was about covering the stories of my avatar who has a special power: he can travel through every world, even fictional ones. He would then influence the worlds where he travels, from minor changes to major ones. His power ensures he can not be "caught on tape" and will then never be shown on TV in the Real World, neither in manga, etc. It turned out that "The Hidden Face of" will eventually be a series of fictions in many worlds, each time covering the stories of my avatar through these worlds, and the stories of the characters he will help (it will often be the main character).**

 **Only little information is known of this avatar: his name is William and his age will vary within the series but it will always be around 15-25, but you will guess yourself depending on the story. Other avatar's information will be disclosed during the series.**

 **The first "The Hidden Face of" will cover Pokemon, and more particularly Ash's quest. There will be at first 4 stories which will all be linked each other. This one will be the "Main" story, it will then be followed by a "First Sequel", then a "Prequel", and then a "Second Sequel". (The "First Sequel" will not wait the end of this story to start though). The "Main" story will follow the Anime.**

 **What I mean is that whatever you see in the Anime happens also in this story, sometimes with some modifications (only minor/medium ones, I won't make Ash winner of a league he lost for example, this will be for the Sequels), but it will cover things that happened in Ash's quest that was not covered by the Anime, and in fact, almost anything can happen (we already see this during Pokemon movies). I will do my best to avoid inconsistencies between Anime and chapters of this story, but it may need a little help from you sometimes. For example, if during a chapter occurring just after a Gym Battle in the Anime, I have Ash use Latias on a battle, this does not mean Ash have caught Latias between this Gym Battle and the beginning of the chapter. He may have had her before but not used her on this Gym Battle. But do not worry, I already have a way to allow Ash use legendaries sometimes without having inconsistencies with the Anime.**

 **In these stories, I will cover Ash being The Chosen One, training with Aura, getting legendaries, forming a Harem and some other things you'll discover later. But those themes will be really stronger in the Sequels, but still covered in this one. The story will alternate between following William and following Ash, but as the two will always meet, this is more a detail.**

 **In these stories, two Pokemon will be overpowered: William's Blaziken and Ash's Pikachu.**

 **This story (the "Main" part of this "The Hidden Face of") will be the only one of this "The Hidden Face of" to not be completely in chronological order. The aim is to add stories between Anime episodes and sometimes replacing a few things in these episodes, so after a Kalos chapter, we could get a chapter consisting of a flashback on a thing which happened in Kanto for example. Due to this fact, this will be the story where I can accept many requests, since we can add many chapters at many moments of Ash's quest, but obviously not all requests may be accepted.**

 **You should also know that theses 4 stories will be a whole, and that the thrust/main plot covering the four is already written. I will not spoil you though, but I will give some hints during the stories.**

 **CONTEXT: This story (the "Main" part of this "The Hidden Face of") will cover the stories of William traveling through the Pokemon World during the Anime plot, and Ash's quest. William will always meet Ash's group and they will interact strongly. In this story, William will be like the player on the games, all games in one, this means that he his the Champion of each region and will have all legendaries, but it won't stop Ash from getting them, you will soon discover what I mean.**

 **The reason of William's traveling through the Pokemon World, why he "took-over" the world and why he always meet Ash will be fully disclosed at the end of the "Prequel", if you have not guessed it before with the help of the hints I will leave in the stories. In order to make the Champion title less useless (due to the fact that William is Champion of each region), there will be a "Champion duo" on each region: the main one and the secondary one (to not have inconsistencies with the Anime, we will simply say people in the Anime always refer secondary Champions as Champions, because the main Champion is the same for each region). Duo will be :**

 **Region : Main/Secondary**

 **Kanto : William/Lance**

 **Orange islands : Ash/Drake (since this is not an official league, William is not the champion of this one)**

 **Johto : William/Lance**

 **Hoenn : William/Steven**

 **Kanto's Battle Frontier : Ash/Brandon (again, not an official league)**

 **Sinnoh : William/Cynthia**

 **Unova : William/Alder**

 **Kalos : William/Diantha**

 **Just before starting, I'd like to thank _LiquidPhazon_ , _JTZ29_ and _BlueKing35_ , their stories gave me the idea of posting mines here.**

 **Thanks for reading this Author Note, here we start!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Code:

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

 **PokeAttack/Narrative important information**

 **" _Telepathy"_**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Fateful Encounter**

 **Pallet Town**

" _So this is here and now Ash will begin his journey… It has been a long time since I came here. I really hope everything will work as intended"_ William thought, thinking back to what happened when he last came here.

 **Flashback, 3 years ago**

"What a beautiful day" William said as he walked through Pallet Town, he then stopped in front of a house and came closer to it, but in a hiding place where he couldn't be seen. He then saw a raven-haired boy playing on the garden with his mother, another child and a man.

"I'd like to take a toast to celebrate our friend's 7th birthday, it's a really important date as now he has the age of reason" the man said.

"Happy birthday Ash!" anyone replied, looking at the boy, who was happy.

William kept looking at them as they played during all the afternoon. After a few hours, the man stood up and said "It was a great day, I have to leave know, I have an important appointment in half an hour, I can not stay more. Gary, see you tomorrow, have fun but do not break anything in Mrs. Ketchum house tonight."

"Goodbye Professor Oak" Ash and Delia replied.

"Goodbye grandpa, see you tomorrow" Gary replied.

The man then left the house, heading back to his laboratory.

" _Let's get our appointment, Professor"_ William thought, heading to Oak's lab.

 **Oak's Laboratory, still flashback**

"Good evening, Professor Samuel Oak" William said, greeting the Professor.

"Good evening, William" Oak replied, then continuing "I must say that it's not every day that a Champion comes to visit me in my laboratory."

"What do you know about me?" William asked, confusing Professor Oak.

"Well, I know you were recently crowned Champion of Hoenn. I heard rumors saying that your Blaziken is undefeated yet and there is also rumors saying you caught Hoenn's legendaries" Oak replied, a little confused by the question.

"Well… I have a few things I must tell you Professor, it's really important" William said, knowing that what he was going to say would change Professor Oak's life.

 **Flashback over**

In his room, Ash was dreaming of the Pokemon who was going to be his starter, the one who will accompany him during all his journeys, the one who will be his partner and with who he will win and become… A Pokemon Master. However, he was far from imagining what awaited him.

William, heading to Professor Oak's laboratory, walked over Ash's house and thought _"Continue to dream Ash, you will be surprised Squirtle will already be taken, then that Bulbasaur and Charmander as well. You may be disappointed at first to have Pikachu as your starter, but soon you will realize that you would never have wanted it any other way. Your adventures together will create such a wonderful bond, a powerful bond that nothing can ever break it"_. Then he went to hide in Professor Oak's laboratory to see what will happen.

 **Oak's Lab**

"Good morning Sam, today is the big day" William said.

"Good morning William, you're right, everything should be fine, Ash will most likely come last. Gary should come in a few minutes." Oak replied.

"OK, I will hide in the back room then. See you later!" William told.

 **10 minutes later**

"Hey grandpa, I'm here!" Gary said, with a confident tone.

"Gary! Are you ready to get your first Pokemon?" Oak said.

"Of course! I've already thought everything about this day a long time ago! From my starter choice to the route to follow and even what Pokemon I want to catch!" Gary replied with proud and overconfidence.

"All right, then choose your Pokemon" Oak replied with a nod.

"I thought and thought again about this choice but now I know this is the right choice. Squirtle, go!" Gary said as he took Squirtle's Pokeball and released him.

"Squirtle, my name is Gary. From now on, you're my Pokemon. My first Pokemon. Are you ready to go?" Gary said as he introduced himself to his new Pokemon.

"Squirtle" Squirtle nodded.

"Right, return then, let's start this journey!" Gary replied as he returned Squirtle.

"All right Gary, now here are your 5 Pokeballs and your Pokedex. I suppose I don't have to teach you how they work?" Oak replied, giving the Pokeballs and the Pokedex to Gary.

"Of course not!" Gary replied as he took the items and exited the laboratory. He was then immediately grabbed by journalists who wanted to interview the grandson of Professor Oak, and knew he would have to wait for a while before he could begin his journey.

" _OK, Gary done, only two more now before Ash can step in"_ William thought as he watched the scene, hidden in the back room.

 **1 hour later**

"1 choose Charmander"

"And me Bulbasaur" two young trainers from Pallet said, happy to receive their first Pokemon. They then got their Pokeballs and Pokedex and exited the lab.

"It seems that everything went as planned" Oak said, speaking to someone not in the room.

"Yes, you know what you have to do now. I have to go now, I need to reach Viridian City where I will wait for Ash. Thank you Sam, see you soon!" William replied as he returned from the back room.

"No problem, see you soon!" Oak replied.

 **2 hours later**

We now see Ash getting out of his bed and running to Oak's laboratory in its pajamas but he crashed into Gary. After a short chat with him, he entered the lab. He tried to get Squirtle, then Bulbasaur and then Charmander. Unfortunately for him, all three were already taken, leaving a disappointed Ash.

Oak then gave a Pikachu to Ash, and he soon received his first **Thunder Shock** from Pikachu. He then got his Pokeballs and his Pokedex, received a second **Thunder Shock** from Pikachu and exited the lab, to be cheered by Delia, his mother, and a little crowd from his neighborhood. After a little shameful talk with his mother, he prepared to left, but was not able to get his Pikachu to return to his Pokeball. Ash, along with the crowd, received a third **Thunder Shock** from Pikachu.

" _I begin to understand what William meant by 'Having Pikachu will be difficult at first for Ash'"_ Oak thought.

Ash then left Pallet Town, heading to Viridian City.

 **Time skip, to Viridian City**

Ash, running to the Pokemon Center, was interrupted by Officer Jenny. After a short talk, they headed in bike to the Pokemon Center, leaving an enraged Misty with her broken bicycle just behind. They soon got to the Pokemon Center doing a rather sensational biked-entrance. The Nurse Joy took Pikachu to heal him. Ash then left to the waiting room where he called his mother. After this call, the Professor Oak called the Pokemon Center and had a discussion with Ash, it was a great call, but Oak did not believe Ash when he said he saw a flying Pokemon, pointing a drawing of Articuno. After this call, someone who heard everything went by Ash's side.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" William said, with a little smirk.

"What?" Ash replied, confused.

"Nothing, never mind". _"I should refrain myself from making those pointless references… Only I can understand them in this world..."_ William thought.

"Wait wait, aren't you William? The main champion of every leagues? Everyone call you 'The Ultimate Master'! I saw you many times on the TV when you were fighting. It was really impressive!" Ash said with an excited tone.

"Yes, you're right, and you're Ash right?" William replied.

"How do you know my name?" Ash asked, confused.

"I heard your phone call with Professor Oak. You spoke about a flying Pokemon who looked-like this Pokemon right?" William asked, pointing the drawing of Articuno.

"Yes, but it was not exactly like this, he was more like a golden one. But Professor Oak seems to think I was wrong as he said there is no way I could see such a Pokemon, right after the beginning of my journey moreover" Ash replied, still thinking about what he saw.

"Oh, you may have seen Ho-Oh in this case." William replied.

"Ho-Oh?" Ash asked, confused.

"Yes, Ho-Oh, he his a legendary Pokemon from the Johto region. You know, there is an ancient legend which states that someone who see Ho-Oh right after the beginning of his journey is destined to do great things. I think this legend is true. You will become a Pokemon Master one day. Just take the very best out of you!" William replied excited.

"Do, do you really think so?" Ash asked, astonished.

"Yes. You've got something special, I can feel it. In fact, I want to ask you something. Would you become my apprentice?" William asked, setting up his plan.

"What? Me? Your apprentice? I mean, I just began my journey." Ash replied, completely shocked.

"Look, I may be the ultimate champion, I still have many things to do, so I need to travel. I can not travel with you as I'm busy, but I know we can meet frequently when traveling. Then, we can travel together for a short time, and during these times, I can help you to train, teach you a lot of things you will need to know, etc. I think it could really benefit both of us. You will learn many things and I will have the opportunity to share my experience with someone" William replied with an excited tone.

"It would be wonderful! I can't wait to start!" Ash replied, with amazement in his eyes.

" _Hmm, Misty will head here soon, then Team Rocket, I should leave by now. It is important that Ash is alone during his first encounter with Misty and with Team Rocket."_ William thought.

"I'm afraid it won't be for today Ash, I have to go right now, but as I said, we'll meet again soon, and then, we'll start training together." William said.

"Oh, OK, see you soon then" Ash said with a disappointed tone.

"Goodbye, … Chosen One" William said as he exited the Pokemon Center.

" _How did he just called me?!"_ Ash thought, not understanding.

As William exited the Pokemon Center, he knew that his plan was now set up, and that the most important adventure was going to start.

 **End of prologue.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this story so far. I know the prologue is a little short and that I skipped most of Ash's POV during this chapter, but we all already know what happened to Ash during these skips as it's the same of the Anime's two first episodes. In other chapters, Ash's POV and William's POV will be more balanced. As we're in Christmas, next chapter will be a chapter about Christmas and will profit to set up an important point of the story which will often be used after. Update should be out soon so stay tuned (you can follow the story to stay tuned).**

 **I'm open to any constructive review, you can also ask me question via PM, and requests via PM/reviews. I put a M rating on the story because Ash will create a Harem and even if it will be more developed in the Sequels, there will still be some lemons across this story.**

 **I may take beta-readers for the story, and I may even choose between beta-readers one or two who will get the entire plot of the four stories so they could beta-read with a more general point of view.**


	2. Chapter 1: Christmas in Kalos

**Hello all, thanks for reading this story. You sent me some questions by PM and I have answered them in a FAQ you can see in my profile, so do not forget to take a look!**

 **I'd like to thank anyone who followed/faved my story/me, it really means a lot. As we're in Christmas/New year period (at the time this chapter is written), this chapter is about Christmas and set up an important point of the stories. Which one? Just read, you'll discover soon enough ^^. If you're reading this chapter during this period, I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Code:

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

 **PokeAttack/Narrative important information**

" _ **Telepathy"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Christmas in Kalos**

 **Kalos, in a makeshift camp**

"Everything is ready for tonight" Clemont said, as he finished the preparation of the last meal.

"Yes, the decoration is also done" Bonnie replied, as she attached the last garland.

"Dedenne!" Dedenne replied happily.

"I've done the dessert plate. We just need to wait for Ash to come back from it's training session and for William to come here, he said he will spend the Christmas Eve with us" Serena added.

 **Near the camp**

"OK Pikachu: **Thunderbolt** , Greninja: **Water Pulse** , Talonflame: **Steel Wing** , Hawlucha: **Flying Press** and Noibat: **Supersonic**!" Ash yelled

His Pokemon then launched their attacks on the big rock in front of them, which exploded in fine dust.

"All right guys, let's stop here for today. Return" Ash said, as he returned all of his Pokemon besides Pikachu.

"OK buddy, once we're back at the camp, you will wait for me there" Ash told his Pikachu.

"Pika Pika Pika Pi!" Pikachu replied angrily, shaking his head.

Although Ash could not understand Pokemon language, after so much time spent with his Pikachu, he was able to understand him perfectly.

"I know you do not like to be separated from me, and me neither, but I still need to get gifts for my Pokemon, you included, and I do not want you to see your gift" Ash explained, trying to reassure his favorite Pokemon.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu sighed.

They then headed back to the camp, where Ash released all his Pokemon.

"Tonight, it's going to be Christmas guys, we are going to party all the night and have a lot of fun" Ash said with an excited tone.

His Pokemon all nodded with happiness.

"You can play together, I will be back soon. Later!" Ash explained as he left the camp.

 **Meanwhile, in Kanto**

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Charizard wins. Since all six of Lance's Pokemon are unable to battle, the winner is William" the referee stated.

"Huh, you did a good job Dragonite thank you, return now and have a good rest" Lance said.

"These training sessions are really useful, but each time you literally destroy me…" Lance added, with a sigh.

"You keep improving a lot you know. This time you defeated my Emboar and you almost managed to defeat my Charizard as well, it was a great battle!" William said, as he enjoyed the battle he had.

"I still have a lot of training before being able to defeat your Blaziken though" Lance said as he began to laugh.

"Oh yes, you have this point" William replied as he burst into laughter.

"Do you want another training battle? Agatha is nearby and I know she would be interested" Lance asked.

"No, thanks. It would have been with pleasure but I have to go to Kalos, I'm waited there for Christmas Eve" William explained.

"Isn't Ash in Kalos?" Lance asked.

"He is" William replied.

"OK, I understand why you're going to Kalos then, say hello to him" Lance replied with a grin.

"I will, merry Christmas Lance!" William replied as he smiled back.

"Merry Christmas William!" Lance concluded.

William then exited the training field and went to the Pokemon Center. A few minutes later, he left the Center.

"Latios, I need you!" William said as he took a ball and released the Eon Pokemon. He then revealed his Mega Ring and pressed the Key Stone. Latios was soon covered by a pink sphere of energy. After a few seconds, Mega Latios was here.

William then climbed in Mega Latios back and said: "I need to go to Kalos, I will spend the Christmas Eve with Ash and his friends, when we will be in Kalos, we will find him the same way as usual". Mega Latios nodded and he took off.

 **A bit later, Kalos, in the forest**

"I think I have enough, let's return to the camp." Ash said as he gathered his gifts.

"I hope they will love their gifts" he added, as he walked with two bags on his back.

 **20 minutes later, in the camp**

"I'm back guys!" Ash said, as he dropped his bags off.

His Pokemon then all ran to greet him, happy their trainer was back. Pikachu particularly, went on his shoulder, nuzzling him.

"Yeah, I missed you too, little buddy" Ash said as he scratched behind Pikachu's ears, earning him a little "chaaaa" from his friend.

"Hey Ash, you're back! How was your training session? You left so quickly after leaving your Pokemon here, we couldn't even ask you a single question" Serena asked

"Oh it was great, but I had to find my gifts for tonight so we finished a little sooner than expected" Ash said, scratching the back of his head.

"Typical Ash" Clemont said with a smile.

"So, we're only waiting for William to start?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, he should be there soon" Ash replied.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear" Clemont replied, pointing the sky.

They turned they head to the sky, and saw something like a jet plane heading to them. A few seconds later, Mega Latios landed. William then got off Mega Latios and petted him.

"Thanks Latios for the ride, you can go, see you later!" William said. Latios then returned to his normal form and took off again.

"William! Nice to see you, how do you do?" Ash said, happily.

"Hey Ash, hey guys, I'm fine thanks, I was training with Lance in Kanto, he sends you greetings Ash" William replied.

"Lance, like Lance the Kanto and Johto secondary Champion and the Dragon master? Clemont asked, astonished.

"Yes, it's him" William replied, with a smile

"How does he know you Ash?" Clemont asked, confused.

"Well, ..." Ash scratched the back of his head, "it's a long story, I will tell you later when we will speak about stories. Anyways let's get started with the party" he added.

As Ash's Pokemon were already released, Serena and Clemont then released all their Pokemon, and William released his Blaziken.

"Do you only release your Blaziken?" Serena asked.

"I came with Blaziken and Latios only. I had already released all my Pokemon besides Latios and my training team this morning. Some of them wanted this time to organize themselves a giant party for this Christmas. Some of them still wanted to come with me, but I convinced them to do this giant party for Pokemon only. Blaziken obviously stayed with me as would have done Ash's Pikachu. Latios should already have rejoined them right now." William explained.

"Isn't this dangerous? I mean, you could be an easy target with only one Pokemon with you" Bonnie asked, worried.

"An easy target? With Blaziken around? Come on Bonnie, Blaziken has already won on 1vs6 simultaneous battles without even being hit." William said as he petted his Blaziken.

"Yup, both Ash's Pikachu and your Blaziken are a phenomenon, but let's begin, we have dinner to eat!" Clemont replied happily.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

After a hearty meal during which Ash explained to his Kalos friends some of his adventures, like the ones when he met Lance, Serena brought the dessert plate.

"Wooow" Bonnie said.

"Dedenne De" Dedenne nodded.

"It's beautiful" Ash added.

"It seems we have a bunch of delicious meal" Clemont said.

"Well done Serena. Is the cake a lie?" William asked.

"What?" Serena replied, confused by the question.

"Nothing, never mind." William replied. _"Will I one day stop making those pointless references?_ _"_ he thought.

 **10 minutes before Christmas**

"I'm coming back in a few minutes guys" William said as he exited the camp with Blaziken. They then walked a little and they came face to face with a Pokemon.

"Great, you're here, just in time, perfect! I have your Pokeball just here, return and wait until you are called" William said as he returned the Pokemon. They then went back to the camp.

"Hey everyone, it's almost midnight, what do you think about giving our gifts?" William asked.

"Oh yes, gifts!" Bonnie replied happily.

"We definitely should" Clemont added.

"What a good idea! What do you think Ash?" Serena added.

"You're right, let's do this!" Ash said, with an excited tone.

Serena was the first to offer her gifts. She gave to her Braixen a special outfit she could use during performances and a new pair of sunglasses to her Pancham.

"For Bonnie, a bag of your favorite candy" Serena said.

"Oh yes, thank you Serena" Bonnie replied.

"For Clemont, the latest kit to create inventions. I hope they will stop to explode" Serena said with a laughter.

"Thank you Serena, but my inventions does not explode!" Clemont replied, a little offended by Serena's taunt.

"For William, I had no clue but I thought this picture of the five of us, who was taken the first time we met, could be a good idea" Serena explained.

"Thanks Serena" William replied as he looked at the picture.

"And for Ash… I found an exact copy of the ribbon you offered me last time, and I thought it would be awesome if we both have the same ribbon." Serena said with a blush.

"Thank you Serena, it's great!" Ash replied.

Clemont then offered his gifts. He gave an automatic macaron distributor to his Chespin, distributor which exploded after the first use right in Chespin and Clemont faces, an ear improvement system to his Bunnelby and a portable electric shower to his Luxray. Luxray went on the electric shower to try it.

"For Bonnie, the book about Pokemon's healthcare you were looking for" Clemont said.

"Oh thank you big brother" Bonnie replied as she hugged Clemont.

"For Serena, a new hat you can use during your performances" Clemont said.

"Thank you Clemont, it is perfect" Serena replied.

"For Ash, new running shoes, they will allow you to run even faster… But do not let me behind right?" Clemont asked, but he knew he will not be able to keep up.

"Thanks Clemont" Ash replied.

"And for William, I know you have a lot of Pokemon so I created you this intelligent Pokeball suitcase. Let me do a demo. You first select if the Pokemon is a legendary one or not, then you select the region, and after that all you need to do is * **BOOM*** " Clemont could not finish his sentence, the suitcase exploded.

"Thanks Clemont, but I think I will continue the old way" William laughed.

It was Ash's turn. He first took the first bag and opened it to reveal hundreds of berries he gathered in the forest for his Pokemon. They were really happy as they began to eat.

"For Bonnie, a Soothe Bell for Dedenne, it will help to boost your friendship with him" Ash said.

"Yippee, thank you Ash, it's really great!" Bonnie replied with an excited tone.

"Dedenne De!" Dedenne nodded.

"For Clemont, a book on how to make inventions which do not explode" Ash said with a laughter

"Thanks, but I already told you that my inventions do not exp * **BOOM*** " Clemont could not finish, his electric shower just exploded, leaving a furious Luxray.

"Luxray, is everything all right? Sorry about this!" Clemont said as he rushed to his Pokemon.

During a few seconds, everyone burst out laughing. Then Ash continued to give his gifts.

"For Serena, a new performance dress made by Valerie, I know it will suit you perfectly" Ash said.

"Oh my… Thank you so much Ash!" Serena replied, but she could not hide her giant blush.

"For William, I found this stone on the New Island the first time I met Mewtwo. As Mewtwo made us forget about what happened, it took me some time to realize it was the stone I found there. I kept it as a souvenir of the first time I saved the world. You believed in me ever since I began my journey, and this one is for you. Ash said, with pride.

"Thank you so much Ash… Oh my… Ash, do you know what this stone is?" William asked, shocked.

"Huh, no, is it a special stone?" Ash asked.

"It's a Mewtwonite Y, it allows Mewtwo to Mega-Evolve to Mega Mewtwo Y" William replied, still in shock.

"Wow, so Mewtwo can Mega Evolve" Ash replied, a little frightened of what a Mega Mewtwo could do.

"Yes, I will try this Mega Stone as soon as tomorrow, thank you Ash" William replied.

"I have one last gift, for you my little buddy" Ash said

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu said

"I know you are really powerful, much more than any Pikachu or Raichu I've ever seen, but I know you can still improve yourself. I was able to find this Light Ball for you, it will help you increase your power" Ash said.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu replied happily.

Finally, it was William's turn to give his gifts.

"For Bonnie, a Pokemon healthcare kit for Dedenne, it will fit perfectly with the book Clemont gave you" William said.

"Thank you, it's great!" Bonnie replied happily.

"For Clemont, a ticket for the Kalos inventors' show, it will allow you to meet the best inventors around the world and to disclose your inventions, you should double check they won't explode" William said with a laughter.

"Oh, thank you! I will do my best!" Clemont replied.

"For Serena, an invitation to a special one-to-one training session with Aria, the current Queen of Kalos" William said.

"Oh my… Thank you! This time I will recognize her" Serena replied, as she remembered the time she met with Aria without recognizing her.

"And last but not least, for Ash…" William then grabbed a Cherish Ball.

"Didn't you say you came with only Blaziken?" Ash asked, confused.

"I did, but just before midnight I exited the camp for a few minutes, I had an appointment scheduled with this Pokemon." William replied. He then gave the Cherish Ball to Ash and added "This is a gift from both Arceus and me".

Ash was confused about the last part of the sentence. What could Arceus want to give him together with William? He suddenly got it.

"Could it be?" Ash asked. He then decided to release the Pokemon in the Cherish Ball to be sure. The Pokemon, immediately after being released, tackled Ash.

"Latias! It's so good to see you again!" Ash said as he began to tear.

After a few minutes of hugging, Ash stood up.

"So, you're telling me you're lending me Latias for Christmas?" Ash asked.

"No, not this time. You know, I already lend you some legendaries from time to time. It would not have been a special gift, do not forget this is not only mine, but also Arceus' gift." William said, teasing Ash.

While Ash was thinking, William began recalling what happened a few days ago.

 **Flashback, Hall of Origin**

Arceus was looking on Ash's training session with his Pokemon.

" _ **Ash is really kind with his Pokemon. He is also becoming a very good trainer."**_ Arceus said, thinking aloud.

"Yes, he is not The Chosen One for nothing" William said, as he walked to Arceus.

" _ **Oh, William, you are here. You want to look at The Chosen One with me?"**_ Arceus asked.

"Why not?" William replied.

After a few seconds, William broke the silence.

"You really like Ash, don't you?" William asked Arceus.

" _ **Yes I do, he is the most kind human I've ever met, he saved the world so many times that I stopped counting, he even saved my life. All legendaries have heard about him and almost all have already met him. Many of them like him very much. The more I look at him, the more I realize I would really like to help him on his journey"**_ Arceus replied.

"Well, if you think that, then it's time for Ash to learn how to control legendaries." William said, with a serious tone.

" _ **Do you think so? I thought we were going to wait for you know what to let Ash control my children."**_ Arceus asked, confused.

"Well it will obviously be a click, but if we wait for this, the watershed may not be in our favor, and I don't think it would be too risky to let Ash begin to control legendaries right now, but we mustn't rush it and we have to limit it to a few legendaries before you know what." William replied, thinking about what to do.

" _ **Hmm, you may be right. Let's do this then. When do you want to start and with whom?"**_ Arceus asked.

"For the 'when', it's Christmas in a few days, it would be the perfect event to start. For the 'who', I think you already know her" William replied with a smile.

" _ **What a good idea! Let's do this. It will be our combined gift for The Chosen One. I know he will not do that but I still need to say it. He mustn't abuse their power."**_ Arceus replied.

"He will not, but I will tell him personally" William concluded.

 **Flashback over**

"So Ash, in case you haven't figured it out already, Latias will be your Pokemon" William said.

"But, isn't she your Pokemon already?" Ash asked, a little confused.

"Yes, but she will be yours too. Allow me to explain. Do you see this Pokeball? It's not a normal ball. It's a Cherish Ball. All my legendaries are caught into Cherish Balls. These Pokeballs are special as they allow the strongest Pokemon (mostly legendary ones) to be caught in more than one ball at a time, providing all the balls which caught one Pokemon are Cherish Balls. You can not catch a Pokemon already caught with a regular Pokeball with a Cherish Ball and you can not catch a Pokemon already caught with a Cherish Ball with a regular Pokeball. When a Pokemon caught by multiples Cherish Ball is returned, he is in all the Cherish Ball at the same time and can be released by any of the Cherish Ball which caught him. Thanks to Cherish Balls, we can both be Latias' trainers. The same will apply to any legendary who will join you, as she is the first but won't be the last" William explained.

"So… Latias will join my team… And other legendaries will too…" Ash said, astonished.

"Yes, but you have to know that you mustn't abuse their power. Arceus will not forgive you if you do you know" William explained.

"That's obvious. You know as well as I that all my Pokemon are like my family" Ash replied.

"I know, but better safe than sorry. But Arceus and I both think it's time for you to start training legendaries." William concluded.

"Holy shit! Ash, do you really realize that you just literally became a legendary trainer?" Serena asked, completely shocked.

"That's completely incredible" Clemont added.

"It means we will be friends with a lot of cool Pokemon" Bonnie said, excited.

"So, how does this work?" Ash asked.

"I get Latias' Cherish Ball back and I give you a bunch of Cherish Balls, then, you catch Latias" William replied, as he took Latias' Cherish Ball back and gave Ash a large amount of empty Cherish Balls.

"Latias, are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Latias!" Latias nodded with a large smile. Ash then tapped the ball on Latias' head and she got sucked into the ball. The ball then pinged instantly, Latias was caught (again).

"So William, you are accustomed to training legendaries. What exactly should I do and what should I not do, I want to be sure to not angry Arceus" Ash asked.

"Just be yourself, you won't do it. If you want more specification, you obviously should not use legendaries in all your battles. If a legend specifically wants to battle, obviously you can use him, if you have to teach a lesson to someone, you can also use legendaries without problem. If you're battling someone you know would like to battle legendaries, then you can. If you have to take a real revenge against someone who hurt you, legendaries will be happy to help you to humiliate the guy. If you think a battle will be a good training for a legend, you may use him. There are many situations, just ask yourself and you will find your answer. Arceus won't blame you if you misjudge from time to time, but if you tend to misjudge all the time, and I know you won't, then you could be worried. Another point, do not show to all passersby that you have a legendary Pokemon. I've been training legendaries for years, and if almost everyone know I have at least one legendary, no one but you know how many legends I have" William explained.

"OK thanks. I will prove myself worthy of your trust" Ash replied.

"We know you will" William concluded with a smile. Ash then released Latias.

"Latias, what do you think about a training session?" Ash asked to his new Pokemon.

"Latias!" Latias nodded.

"Same Ash as usual, ready to train even by night" Serena said with a smile.

 **The next morning**

As everyone woke up to eat breakfast, Ash got an idea:

"William, your Pokemon will come back today right?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Latios should head back with my Pokeball in a few minutes, you want to see Mewtwo Mega Evolve, I'm right?" William replied.

"Oh yes, but I want to fight your Mega Mewtwo with Latias!" Ash said, excited.

"Why not, but do not forget that Mewtwo is already stronger than Latias without Mega Evolving, but I know you're talented enough to not care about this" William replied with a smile.

"Of course I do not care" Ash replied.

 **15 minutes later**

"The unofficial one-on-one battle between William and Ash will begin. Trainers, call out your Pokemon" Clemont stated.

"Mewtwo, go" William said.

"Latias, I choose you" Ash yelled.

"Mewtwo VS Latias, battle begins"

William then revealed his Mega Ring and pressed the Key Stone. Mewtwo was soon covered by a pink sphere of energy. After a few seconds, Mega Mewtwo Y was here.

"Latias, begin with **Dragon Breath** "

"Mewtwo, dodge and use **Future Sight** ".

Latias fired a **Dragon Breath** to Mewtwo but he successfully dodged it.

"Latias, use **Dragon Pulse** "

"Mewtwo, dodge again and use **Aura Sphere** "

Latias fired his attack but Mewtwo dodged it and launched a powerful **Aura Sphere** to Latias, who couldn't dodge it and yelled in pain.

"Latias, use **Psychic** "

"You too, Mewtwo!"

Both Pokemon used **Psychic** , but Mewtwo, in his Mega Form and with years of mental training, managed to overpower Latias.

"Latias, you need to"

Ash could not finish is sentence as Latias got struck by **Future Sight**.

"Mewtwo, end this, use **Psystrike** "

Mewtwo then fired his signature move which knocked out Latias.

"Latias is unable to battle, Mewtwo wins. Since Ash's Pokemon is unable to battle, the winner is William" Clemont stated.

"Good job Mewtwo" William said, petting his head and then returned him

"You did your best Latias, I'm proud of you" Ash said as he hugged Latias before returning her.

"It will take you some time to get used to battle with legendaries. You will soon become much better" William said, trying to reassure Ash.

"I will train and one day, I will be the very best" Ash said in a motivated tone.

"I know you will" William replied with a smile.

* * *

 **And that's all for today. I wanted to end just after Christmas as it is a Christmas chapter. Thanks for reading the story so far. Do not hesitate to ask my any question via PM and requests via PM/review. I'm open to any constructive review or to anything to improve myself. Next chapter will also set up another point. Do not forget to take a look to my profile because of the FAQ. Stay tuned!**

 **Little update: I realize that the chapter is not clear on one point: No, legendaries caught in Cherish Balls are not "multiplied". If a legend is let out from a Cherish Ball, he is no longer in any Cherish Ball and has to be returned to be able to be released again. He can be returned to another Cherish Ball which has caught him though (for example, if Ash let Latias out from his Cherish Ball, William can return her to his own Cherish Ball and Latias is again in the two Cherish Balls).**


	3. Chapter 2: The Councils

**Hello all, thanks for reading this story so far. This chapter is situated in Sinnoh, not long after Ash's first encounter with Cynthia. It set up another point for the stories.**

 **I'd like to thank anyone who followed/faved my story/me, it really means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Code:

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

 **PokeAttack/Narrative important information**

" _ **Telepathy"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Councils**

 **Sinnoh, near Ash's camp, beginning of the afternoon**

" _This required a few months, but I'm glad it's done. Let's get Ash so we can start the meeting"_ William thought as he headed to Ash's camp.

 **Flashback, a few months ago, Kanto, Battle Pyramid**

"Congratulations Ash, you are the new Kanto's Battle Frontier Champion" Scott said, happy to have found a trainer able to defeat Brandon.

"Thank you Scott, thank you Brandon" Ash replied happily.

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu nodded.

" _OK, now Ash is the main champion of two unofficial leagues. Time to give him some influence on this world, he will need it later"_ William thought, thinking on what to do.

 **Flashback over**

"Hello Ash, hello Pikachu, hello Dawn, hello Brock" William said as he arrived at the camp.

"Hello William, how are you?" Dawn replied.

"Hello William, what brings you here?" Brock asked.

"Hey William, you came for a training session?" Ash replied with an excited tone.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

"Hey everyone. I'm fine thanks. Not this time Ash, I came because I need you to attend at an important meeting I organized, it will start soon, so we have to hurry" William replied.

"What kind of meeting?" Ash asked, confused.

"You will see when we will be there" William replied with a mysterious tone.

"OK, where are we going and how?" Ash asked

"We're going to a new complex built recently, and we're going to fly on Mega Latios back. Dawn, Brock, we'll see you tomorrow" William replied.

William then took a Pokeball from his belt and released the Eon Pokemon.

"Latios, we need to go to the new complex" William said. He then revealed his Mega Ring and pressed the Key Stone. Latios was then covered by a pink sphere of energy. A few seconds later, Mega Latios was here.

Ash and William got on Mega Latios back and he took off.

 ** **On Mega Latios back****

"William, what is all that about? I mean, usually when you need me for something, you either tell me before or explain on the spot, why were you so evasive?" Ash asked.

"We will meet with the other champions. I simply did not want Brock and Dawn to ask questions, they will know in due time" William replied.

"Why are we going to meet with the other champions? Is there a problem?" Ash asked, confused.

"No, there is no problem. I will explain everything during the meeting, no one know the reason of this meeting yet" William replied.

 ** **Time skip, 15 minutes later****

"Latios, we're here, just land in front of this building" William said.

"Latios!" Mega Latios nodded and landed in front of the doors of a gigantic building. On the floor, were already waiting Lance, Drake, Steven, Brandon, Cynthia, Alder and Diantha.

"Thank you for the ride Latios, you can return and rest now" William said, petting Mega Latios and then returned him.

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming, let's go to the meeting room of this complex, I will explain everything during the meeting" William said. He then went to the card reader next to the doors and tapped a card and the doors opened.

"Come in and follow me" William said. They walked along a huge hall and a long corridor to a large door that read 'Meeting Room'. William then tapped his card on the card reader next to the door and they entered.

It was a luxurious room with a round table at the center of the room, everyone took a seat and William began the meeting.

"Hello everyone, again, thanks for coming. I think you already understood that if you are here today, it's because you are a Champion. I know some of you know each other but I think it's best to do the presentations." William said.

"First, to my left, Lance, secondary Champion of Kanto and Johto."

"Then, Drake, secondary Champion of Orange Islands."

"Then Steven, secondary Champion of Hoenn."

"Then Brandon, secondary Champion of Kanto's Battle Frontier."

"Then Cynthia, secondary Champion of Sinnoh."

"Then Alder, secondary Champion of Unova."

"Then Diantha, secondary Champion of Kalos."

"And last but not least, to my right, Ash, most of you already encountered him, main Champion of Orange Islands and Kanto's Battle Frontier."

"Huh, William?" Alder asked.

"Yes Alder?" William replied.

"Far be it from me to question Ash/Drake/Brandon seats into this meeting, but are not Orange Islands/Kanto's Battle Frontier unofficial leagues?" Alder asked, a little confused.

"They are, but I decided to include these two leagues when summoning the Champions" William replied. He then continued:

"In fact, I must admit that I was more interested in their champions than these two leagues. Drake is a very powerful trainer who could easily give all of you a run for your money. Brandon also, but in addition, his archaeological researches will be very useful for us. And Ash, not only he is the main Champion of two leagues, while all of you are secondary Champions, but also…"

"Yes?" Alder asked, a little confused.

"I must ensure that what I'm going to tell you remains secret" William said with a serious tone.

Everyone was confused, but they all nodded in agreement.

"Ash is not an ordinary trainer. He is The Chosen One" William said, still with his serious tone.

"The Chosen One? What do you mean by that? I recently met Ash in Sinnoh after I had a battle with a jerk, Ash tried to teach the jerk a lesson on how Pokemon are our friends, I could sense he shared a deep bond with his Pokemon, and it's true I would have liked to do the same at his age, as I told the jerk I was wrong to not bond with my Pokemon at the time, but what exactly do you mean by The Chosen One?" Cynthia asked.

"Do you call him The Chosen One because he stopped Team Aqua and Team Magma from destroying the world?" Steven asked.

"If I recall correctly, it's because Ash fulfilled the Shamouti Prophecy right? 'Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to Ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea.'" Drake explained.

"You're both right and wrong, Drake, you're right as it was the first time Ash was officially called Chosen One, but you're wrong as it was not the first time he saved the world, nor the last. Steven, you're right because preventing Kyogre and Groudon from destroying the world was one of Ash's accomplishments as The Chosen One, but you're wrong as he was not called The Chosen One for that. The exact reasons why Ash is called The Chosen One are very complex and we do not have all information about it yet, but what you should remember is that he is The Chosen One, he has saved the world multiple times so far and will most likely save it again. In fact, Cynthia, you should keep an eye on him,as Ash is traveling through Sinnoh, if something happens in Sinnoh, he will most likely show up and his help may be required" William explained.

"OK right, I think we should return to the original topic. William, could you explain the reasons of this meeting?" Diantha asked.

"Of course. You are here today because during the last months I managed to create a new International Council. This council is named "Council of Masters" and consists of the main and secondary champions of each league. As you have surely noticed, the members of this council are in this room. This meeting is in fact the first meeting of the Council of Masters. The first creation idea of this council is due to a simple fact: Champions are very powerful trainers who spend part of their time to help others and fight against crimes, but they were never given any official status and then, their scope of action depended a lot of the collaboration of police forces. I wanted to give Champions an official status which would allow us to do what we do every day without all this harassment." William explained.

"Hmm, it would formalize what we do every day, indeed. But what about the G-Men?" Lance asked.

"I was coming to that. The regional G-Men organizations were fused into an international one alongside Pokemon Rangers regional organizations, and the Council of Masters was appointed at their head. So, you can consider yourself as one of the leaders of the new international G-Men/Pokemon Rangers group" William replied.

"An international G-Men/Pokemon Rangers group… This can simplify their missions a lot" Lance replied.

"Yes. Next thing. We have all been through a situation where a problem has occurred and where Officer Jenny refused to let us pass because 'the area is closed', even if we knew we could help deal with the issue." William said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Each of us has his own technique to deal with it, I know Ash tends to bypass the roadblock by finding another route while I tend to do my nag and clear the roadblock with the help of my Pokemon. But all of this is ancient history. I will give you later a unique nominative pass which will help you to enforce your rights as a member of the Council of Masters. One of these rights is that you can pass any roadblock, you can go into any closed area, and also, as it will help you to deal with secret headquarters of criminal organizations, to go anywhere, either public or private zone" William explained.

"That's a great relief, I have stopped counting the number of times Officer Jenny refused to let me pass because of some enraged Pokemon while one of my Pokemon could have stopped them in less than a minute…" Steven said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You can also override and overrule any decision taken by the police or similar, like the ones taken by mayor of the city. For example, if some wild Pokemon make a mess in a city and the mayor decides they will be hunted down, you can overrule the decision and decide to solve the problem yourselves" William added.

"But, will not this allow us to escape any arrest? I mean, if Officer Jenny wants to arrest us, we could overrule her decision so she can not do it right?" Cynthia asked.

"You anticipated my next point. This will not be a problem because each member of the Council of Masters is granted international judicial immunity" William replied.

There was a rather long silence in the room. Diantha then decided to break it:

"How did you manage to do that?"

"It was one of the hardest things to pass. Ash's immunity and mine were easily granted and I then managed to extend it to all members of the Council of Masters. For my immunity, I had to remind them that even if humans have laws, they can not compete with legendaries laws and will, moreover Arceus ones, as he is the Creator and the God of the world. As I'm the trainer of the legendaries, I would answer directly to Arceus so the conclusion is pretty straightforward. For Ash's immunity, I used the same reasoning, explaining he was Arceus' Chosen One. Then, for your immunity, I reminded them that Champion are very powerful trainers and that they do not want to see a complete army decimated because a champion resisting his arrest would definitely give this result and it was wiser to let the other champions regulate. But I must warn you, you are not to abuse this immunity. Alder, I have heard rumors saying that you tend to harass girls like Officers Jenny to the point they have to threaten you of being under arrest. This is an unacceptable attitude for a Champion, and it is out of the question to use your immunity for such scenarios" William explained, giving a glare to Alder.

"Oh yes of course. What are other areas of authority of the Council of Masters?" Alder asked, trying to change the topic.

"I was coming to that. The Council of Masters will replace the old council of the Pokemon League. Decisions such as trainers licenses revocation will be taken by the Council of Masters so that they no longer take months. The Council of Masters can also override and overrule any judicial and legislative decision, but for this to happen, the approval of either Ash or me is required as we are the only properly placed to identify conflicts with Arceus' laws and Arceus' will. Fortunately, this is only a safeguard that we could use in case of something against the will of Arceus were to occur. To conclude explanation about the Council, Ash, as a main champion of two leagues and The Chosen One, will be the vice-president" William explained.

"Now, about this complex. I think you have all noticed this is a huge and luxurious complex" William said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, welcome to the international headquarters of the Council of Masters" William added.

"What? The complete complex is a headquarters? I thought my Pyramid was a big one, but this thing is insane!" Brandon replied, shocked.

"It's more than a simple headquarters in fact. It's a complete center for all members of the Council of Masters. All of us have an individual room here, along with many guest rooms for people we can invite. There is a gigantic pool and a gigantic spa, along with a great bar, and so on. Outside, on the garden, you have a complete training fields set and everything you need to rest." William explained.

"I saw many card readers when we were heading to this room. In fact, this room has one near its doors, how will it work?" Drake asked.

"Do you remember I told you I will give you a nominative pass? In fact it's a four in one pass. On the front of the pass will be your Council of Masters member card which will allow you to enforce your rights. On the back of the pass will be your G-Men/Pokemon Rangers leader card which will allow you to intervene on behalf of the G-Men/Pokemon Rangers and to lead G-Men/Pokemon Rangers missions. This pass will also allow you to enter any public/staff area of this complex by tapping it on the card readers, he will also open your individual room. And last but not least, all card readers in the world are currently being upgraded so your pass will allow you to enter any card-protected area in the world. Do not expect it to work on criminal organizations headquarters though, they most likely use a custom-made system, but hey, who knows?" William explained.

"That's great, can we look around the property?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, but before, I'll give you your pass. I have them here. Ash, Lance, Drake, Steven, Brandon, Cynthia, Alder and Diantha. Good. Now follow me." William concluded.

 ** **2**** ** **hours**** ** **later****

"And to conclude the visit, the resting rooms. First, the control room just here. It's there you will input your guest's data and give them their guest card. There is already a set of cards in this room, they only have a number written. It's the number of the guest room. You have to activate these cards on the central computer in the control room by inputting your guest's data and specifying validity dates. Note that by default, guests can only unlock their room and public rooms (and of course the front door). If they need to have access to some staff rooms, like the meeting room, the kitchen and so on, you will have to grant them access on a case-by-case basis" William explained. They then headed to a large corridor.

"Here, the guest rooms. There is a lot of them" William said as he opened one room.

"Wow, it's luxurious" Diantha said with stars in her eyes.

" _Will she pass out when she will discover their room are triple-sized?"_ William thought. They then headed to the opposite corridor.

"Here, your rooms. Names are on the doors, you can open them with your pass" William explained.

Everyone was in complete shock seeing their room. Everyone, but Ash.

"William, I can't find my room" Ash said, scratching the back of his head.

"Both our rooms are upstairs, follow me" William said. They then got upstairs to see there was a large set of doors on each wall. On one wall, all doors were labeled 'Ash' and on the other all doors were labeled 'William'.

"Are you kidding me? Are you telling me our rooms take half the floor each?" Ash asked, astonished.

"Yes. I had a good reason to make your room so big, but you'll understand later. And for mine, as I drew the plans of this complex and as half of the floor was unused, I thought it would be nice if my room was the symmetric of yours. Architect's privilege if you know what I mean" William replied in a laughter. Then he added:"But let's enter your room so you can discover it."

Ash was astonished and almost passed out. The main piece of the room was larger than the entrance hall. His bed had more than 30 places. They were also several individual beds on the sides of the piece. There was a bathroom corridor with 10 bathrooms and a restroom corridor with 10 restrooms. As they were sinking into the room, Ash discovered a private library, a private set of training fields, a private pool, a private spa, a private bar and so on.

"William, why is there so many things here in my room? There are many beds but there are already guest rooms in this complex. There is a library but there is already a library in the complex. There is a training fields set, but there is already a training fields set in the garden, etc." Ash asked.

"I already told you that you will understand later Ash, I had a good reason to do it. Please do not push it further." William said.

"As you wish, but I sincerely do not know what I will do with all of this" Ash concluded. They then went downstairs and everyone got back to the meeting room.

"So, this place is yours, make yourselves at home. You should feel free to come at this complex whenever you want.I have to go and will be back on this evening. Get this opportunity to get to know yourselves as some of you barely know each others." William said.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"If you want to know, I have to attend another meeting" William replied.

"What kind of meeting?" Steven asked.

"… If you really want to know… It his called the Legendary Council and it takes place in a place called 'Hall Of Origin'" William replied.

Alder spat his just made coffee: "Are you telling us you will attend a meeting with all legendaries?" Alder asked.

"Yes. Usually I do not attend these meetings as I do not feel concerned by them. But sometimes I have a few things to say/discuss and today is one of these times. I'll be back tonight. Later!" William replied as he exited the room.

"Wow, there was a lot of new information today" Brandon said.

"Yes, but it should greatly make life easier" Lance replied.

"Tell me about it!" Alder added.

Everyone shot a glare to Alder:

"Is it true that you harass girls in Unova?" Cynthia asked with a furious tone.

"Huh guys, we are between ourselves here, no need to talk about that, this topic is over now" Alder replied, scratching the back of his head.

Cynthia grabbed Alder by the neck and slammed it into a wall. "Is that all you have to say? Fine, I will not push further, but be sure the very moment I learn you used your immunity after harassing a girl, I will personally ensure that you could no longer harass anyone" Cynthia replied angrily, as she let go.

Everyone then regained his seat on the round table. Diantha was the first to break the silence:

"So Ash, some of us barely know you and I think I speak for all in saying that we were intrigued by what William told on you"

"Oh yeah…" Ash replied, scratching the back of his head. "I think I can tell you some stories about what I did"

 ** **Meanwhile, Hall of Origin****

 _ **"OK, we only need to wait for William and we will be able to start"** _ Arceus said.

 _ **"He is coming? I thought he did not feel concerned by our meetings"** _ Mew asked

 _ **"Usually yes, but sometimes he had some things to say. In fact, I asked him to come today. Well, speaking of the Devil..."**_ Arceus replied.

"Hello everyone, I hope I'm not late" William said.

 **" _You're just in time, let's begin"_** Arceus replied.

 **" _Hello everyone and thanks for coming_ _to this meeting of the Legendary Council._ _Today, we will mainly talk about The Chosen One. William and I spoke about this sooner, and we both think it's time for us to tell you something important."_** Arceus said in a serious tone.

 ** _"What important thing?"_** Dialga asked.

 _ **"Would you let me speak? We have not even began to explain"**_ Arceus replied.

 ** _"Same Dialga, he could never let anyone speak..."_** Palkia replied with a condescending tone.

 ** _"Oh no, enough of this, you will not start you two or I will ask Giratina to take care of you"_** Arceus replied angrily.

 _ **"So, where was I? Hmm, yes, the important thing about The Chosen One. William, would you mind?"**_ Arceus said.

"With pleasure Arceus. You know, it has been a long time since I follow closely Ash on his journey. Some of you even have already been temporarily on his team and many of you have asked me why. I think it's time to reveal you the reason. A long time ago, I discovered a prophecy about The Chosen One. I can not tell you the entire prophecy yet, but there is something very clear I can tell you right now… You will, in the future, be part of Ash's team." William said with a serious tone.

 _ **"What? Me? Part of a team of a baby?"**_ Yveltal replied angrily.

 ** _"How dare you call The Chosen One a baby? He has proven to be worthy of his title countless times and if there is someone who could handle us, it's him! Disrespect him once more and I will rip you apart… Baby"_** Mewtwo replied with an angry tone.

"Enough of this!" William yelled. "I was trying to say something really important for the destiny of this world, and you find nothing better to do than interrupting me for childish?! So where was I? Yes, the prophecy. I can not tell you the entire prophecy yet, but I can give you its last sentence: 'With the help of his loyal friend, and legendaries beside them, the world they should save again.' Few sentences before talk about legendaries joining his team. The Chosen One's loyal friend is obviously Ash's Pikachu. So in the future, he will need you. At this time, Ash succeeded in saving the world without your assistance, or with your help when you were there. But at some point in the future, he will definitely need your help to keep on saving the world. This is why I sometimes lend some of you to Ash, he must become accustomed to training legendaries, and you need to become accustomed to the fact you will eventually become part of his team. Some of you will be enjoyed by this idea, some of you will not, but you have to understand that Ash has, like you, a role to play in the destiny of this world." William said in a serious tone.

 ** _"Why can't you give us the full prophecy?"_** Celebi asked, upset.

"Arceus already know the entire prophecy, but we both agreed we can not reveal it completely yet. This would definitely change your behavior and you might unintentionally change the course of events, for the worse" William explained.

 ** **Meanwhile, Council of Masters headquarters****

" _Why do I sense that something very important is happening?"_ Ash thought.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu replied.

"You too buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

* * *

 ** **And that's all folks!**** ** **Thanks for reading this story so far.**** ** **I'm open to any question via PM and request via PM/review. I'm open to any constructive review or to anything to improve myself. Next chapter will set up the Harem with the first wave of girls**** ** **and I think you all understood one of the reasons this gigantic complex was built**** ** **.**** ** **After the next chapter, I will open a poll on my profile to let you choose, between the first wave**** ** **of girls,**** ** **who may come first.**** ** **Stay tuned!****


	4. Chapter 3: Everything is Aura

**Hello all, thanks for reading this story so far. Let's continue this story!**

 **Once again, thanks to everyone who followed or/and favorited my story or/and me, you're the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Code:

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

 **PokeAttack/Narrative important information**

" _ **Telepathy"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Everything is Aura**

"Surrender Ketchum, you really were a harsh challenge during all these years, and I congratulate you for that, but this is all over now." an unknown voice said.

"Yes, it's time for you to join your friends… In the afterlife" another unknown voice said.

Ash took a few seconds to look at the world around him. Everything was on fire, it was a complete chaos, most of the people he knew were dead, there was only a few human being still alive, let alone Pokemon species. How could this happen? Ash felt a powerful anger overwhelm his body, an anger he hadn't felt for years. His eyes glowed dark blue and his entire body got surrounded by a really powerful dark and blue aura, darker than ever before.

"You know what? You are right, this is all over… For you!" Ash replied with such an anger in his tone that he could scare Arceus. He then continued:

"You have during all these years done countless appalling crimes. You will never again. By virtue of the power vested in me, I pass Judgment on all of you, I banish you in a dimension where you will live things far worse than death itself"

After that, Ash focused and a white and large bubble began to form around the unknown persons until it covered all of them. Then, the bubble disappeared in a white flash and Ash was the only person still there.

"Justice is done" Ash replied

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ash yelled as he woke up from his nightmare. He was panting and all his body was trembling.

"You have done this nightmare again Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yes" Ash replied, still panting.

"It has been three days in a row. You should definitely talk about this to William" Clemont replied.

"I would like to, but we have not seen him for a week" Ash explained.

"Why do you not give him a phone call? There is a Pokemon Center not far away, we can reach it within an hour." Clemont replied.

"You're right, I think I should, this nightmare is driving me crazy and I somehow think William could tell me more about this… Let's go then." Ash replied.

 ** **One hour later, at the Pokemon Center****

"Hello Nurse joy, could you do a check-up of our Pokemon? I have a phone call to make" Ash asked as he gave his belt and his Pikachu to her. Serena and Clemont did the same with their own belts.

"Certainly, it will take a few minutes." the Nurse Joy replied.

"Thanks" Ash concluded. He then headed to the phone.

"Let's just call his personal mobile line" Ash said, but they were no answer.

"Damn it! How can he be out of reach? I thought they expanded the cellular network!" Ash said to himself. He then thought quickly:

"I know! I will use the emergency phone of the Pokemon Center, it uses a different network and will allow me to call his emergency line not accessible by classic phone" Ash replied to himself. He then got back to the desk.

"Oh you are already here?" Nurse Joy asked "That's perfect timing as I just finished checking your Pokemon, they are in perfect health" she added with a smile.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, but I have a question. Can I use the emergency phone of the center?" Ash asked.

"Why would you need it?" Nurse joy raised an eyebrow.

"In fact, I have to call William, I need to tell him something important and he is out of reach on his personal line so I thought I could use the emergency phone to call him on his emergency line."

Nurse Joy sighed. _"Great, another crazy fan… How could he get William's personal number? Maybe it has leaked and that's why he is out of reach, he disconnected his Pokegear…_ _But, this kid, he had Latias in one of his Pokeball. Isn't she a Legendary Pokemon?_ _Maybe it's about her he wants to talk to him._ _Well, but this is not my job to check if someone's motive to contact a Champion is valid or not…_ _"_

"You know, if you have something to say to William you should either contact his fan club to know where he may appear soon or his agent who will redirect you to the right person depending of your request" Nurse Joy replied with an annoyed tone.

"I should have seen this coming…" Ash replied, after all, he was not this known in the Kalos region yet. He then took his pass and presented it to the Nurse Joy:

"I'm the vice-president of the Council of Masters and one of his close friend, I'm not a crazy fan or something like that, I have to tell him something important. If I only wanted to speak to him, I would simply wait for him to show, we cross paths regularly. Would you mind if I use the emergency phone of the center?" Ash asked.

"Oh right, yes of course, let me launch the emergency phone application on the desk computer… Done" Nurse Joy replied.

"Thank you" Ash said as he dialed William's emergency number. After some rings, William picked up.

"Hello, emergency line, please state… Ash? Is it you? Why are you calling me on my emergency line? Wait, what are those dark rings under your eyes, you look so tired. What happened?" William asked in a worried tone.

"Hi William. Sorry to bother you, but I have something important to tell you and it has been a week since I last saw you and I think it's important enough to not wait until the next time we meet. Yes I'm a little tired but you will understand later. Is there anywhere we could meet? I do not feel like speaking about this on the phone. Also, your personal mobile line seems to be out of reach, where could you possibly be?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yes, you're right, I'm out of reach here so it's the reason for the use of the emergency line, got it. Yes, we can meet at the Meeting Room of the headquarters of the Council of Master. I can be there within half an hour, what about you?" William replied.

"It's about the time I will need to head there with the help of Latias" Ash replied.

"OK let's do this then. See you in a bit!" William concluded.

"Yes, Laters!" Ash hung-up.

"So… Could you wait for me here? I do not know how long it will be. You should book a room in the Center in case of" Ash asked.

"Of course, no problem Ash" Clement replied.

"No problem, I will train for my next performance" Serena added.

"And I'll play with Dedenne" Bonnie concluded.

"Thanks guys, I'm going, hope we can solve this nightmare problem" Ash replied. He then exited the Pokemon Center and took a Pokeball from its belt.

"Latias, I need you!" Ash said as he let out the Eon Pokemon. She immediately tackled him to the ground and nuzzled him.

"Yes, it's good to see you too Latias" Ash said happily. _"She does that each time. It seems her crush is still here"_ Ash thought.

"Latias, could you give me a ride to the headquarters of the Council of Masters?" Ash asked

"Latias! La!" she nodded.

 ** **30 minutes later, headquarters of the Council of Masters****

"OK we're here, thank you Latias!" Ash said. He hugged Latias and returned her.

"Let's get to the Meeting Room" Ash added. He tapped his card on the card reader and entered the complex. He then walked along the entrance hall and a corridor and tapped his card on the card reader of the Meeting Room. He entered and took a seat.

"Let's wait for William now" Ash concluded. A few minutes later, someone familiar entered the room.

"Hello William, glad you came" Ash said, greeting his friend.

"Hello Ash, I came as soon as possible, you got me worried you know. What happened?" William replied, with worry in his voice.

"Well, three days ago, I started doing a nightmare. At first, I did not pay attention. But this nightmare came again exactly the same the two last nights, and it's a really strange nightmare." Ash explained.

William frowned. "Can you explain this nightmare to me? The more details, the better" William asked. Ash explained his nightmare the best he could.

William frowned again. _"_ _How could this be possible? It can't be what I think as Judgment part is not written anywhere, and how could it be a premonition? Something is definitely wrong here. I must inform Arceus as soon as possible about this"_ William thought. "Ash, did you explain this nightmare to anyone besides me?" William asked.

"No, I just told Serena, Clemont and Bonnie I was having nightmares but I did not go into details" Ash replied.

"OK, perfect. You must not talk about this to anyone, really. I must talk about this nightmare to Arceus. Can you give more details about some part? You said your friends were dead, are you speaking about Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie? Was I dead too?" William asked.

"Yes, all of them were dead. But, strangely, that was not what it made me the most upset. It was seeing the shape of the world and seeing how many Pokemon died and how only a few species survived. And now that you mention it, I do not remember of you in the dream. I mean, I knew Misty, Brock, … were dead in my dream, but you were like completely absent, like if you never existed" Ash replied.

" _That is really strange…_ _This may be a sign that we did not go far enough… I'm glad we began giving him legendaries sooner than planned… Maybe I should introduce the Harem idea sooner too. After all, it may alter the turnabout in our favor_ _and there is no real drawbacks. Having Ash focusing on this may help the disappearance of his nightmare, and if it's somehow some kind of premonition it will also help by changing the future"_ William thought.

"Ash, I think I have a way to make this nightmare stop" William replied in a serious tone.

"Really? What is it?" Ash asked.

"Ash, I'm going to be really serious on this. Do not ask me why, but I think your nightmare is in a way related to the fact that you are alone. By alone, I mean you are single, you have no girlfriend. I know there is a bunch of girls who like you more than a friend if you know what I mean, but what about you?" William asked.

Ash scratched the back of his head, then said: "Sensitive question. In fact, at first I thought having a relationship would distract me from my dream of being a Pokemon Master, plus I was only ten goodness! That is why I decided to act the oblivious kid with Misty. Then, with May, the same, I was still convinced having a relationship could be far too distracting so I did the same. It was during my travel through Sinnoh I realized having a girlfriend would not distract me from my dream… However, in my mind, it was too late. I had played the oblivious game so far and refused to hold out my hand to Misty or to May, even if I developed some feelings for them during my travels. I thought it was unfair to accept a girlfriend after that, even if I had feelings for Dawn, I would have penalized my old friends only because of me acting like stupid. It was not up to them to pay the price, so I did what I had done so far: acting as oblivious. I thought their crush would fade away, but it was the opposite, it became worse. There was more and more girls loving me and for most of them I could not stop myself from developing feelings toward them too" with that, Ash sighed.

"OK. What if I tell you that you can in fact, be with all of them?" William asked with a smile on his face.

"What?! That's called cheating right?" Ash replied astonished.

"Not in your case. You know, there is something special about you. Even if you barely train it (and you should train more, really), you are still an Aura Guardian." William explained.

"But you already know I train my Aura sometimes, and why are you always insisting on me training Aura so more? I can already send Aura Spheres, make an Aura Shield and walk on the water" Ash replied, annoyed that his friend had put the Aura training subject once more.

"Yes, but you can only send weak Aura Spheres (even if they can knockout most Pokemon), your Aura Shield can still be broken and you can walk on the water no more than a few minutes, not to mention that doing these tire you too quickly. Do you realize that if you trained properly and seriously for even a short time, your Aura Spheres could have the power to make a complete forest explode, your Aura Shield would be unbreakable, you could run on the water for a day without even being tired, and do many other things like communicate with Pokemon" William replied.

"Yes it would be really great but it would take me too much time. I know it took you years to master what you just said, and you were training Aura more seriously than me. My priority is still to reach my goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. If Aura can help me, this is great, but I won't make Aura my top priority, it will always be Pokemon training" Ash explained.

"Ash… You do not seem to realize…" William said with a sigh.

"To realize what?" Ash asked.

"Yes it took me years to master what I just said, but unlike you, I do not have innate Aura power. I only got them after my first encounter with Arceus as a gift. It took me almost 3 years of serious daily training to get to your current level of Aura control while you were able to go so far with a few sporadic training sometimes. Yes I went far further since but again it took me years of serious training and I still train daily. It has been almost 10 years since I began Aura , you have really powerful and strong innate Aura power, much more powerful that any living being I have seen so far, and I suspect it has something to do with the fact of you being The Chosen One. In fact, I do not think there is anyone with more Aura power than you. In fact, what I said (strong Aura Spheres, strong Aura Shield, running on water and communicate perfectly with Pokemon) may seem to be advanced Aura stuff but it's not. It's pretty basic for real, and due to your phenomenon Aura power, I'm sure you could master them in no time, and it will help you to unlock more advanced stuff." William explained.

"What would be more advanced stuff ?" Ash asked.

"Well, there are so much… An example: being able to distinct people's Aura in a wide range. How do you think I can find you each time we meet? I simply isolate your Aura and lead Latios directly to you. Another far more advanced stuff: how do you think I can teleport myself to the Hall of Origin?" William said, not waiting answer for these rhetorical questions.

"Well, I will give it a shot then…" Ash replied "But what all of this has to do with my girlfriends problem?" Ash added.

"That is pretty simple in fact. Aura Guardians are allowed to have as manypartners as they want. There is an old Arceus' law which legalize and make moral this very fact" William replied.

"Are you serious? How can this be possible?" Ash asked astonished.

"I'm not on Arceus' mind so I do not know the exact reasons but I do know two things: thefirst, Aura Guardians tend to naturally attract many girls and in the same time tend to naturally love many girls. The second, the Aura bloodline has always been very fragile, only a few descendants of an Aura Guardian have Aura power, so to prevent the bloodline to literally die, Aura Guardians should have the opportunity to get as much as descendants as they want" William explained.

"This make sense. But there is another problem… Even if it is legit and ethical when you are an Aura Guardian, how will I convince my potential girlfriends to get involved in this? I don't think they will agree with the idea of multiple girlfriends" Ash asked.

"We do not know without trying. We should start with the girls who love you the most. Then, it will be easier to expand it as you will already have a 'working structure' if you know what I mean. I do not think it will be so hard though, they love you and when you will tell them that you refused to be in a relationship because you did not want to be unfair with the other girls who loved you, they will understand that they will have to choose between giving up their crush and sharing you. In fact, come to think of it, there are so many girls loving you that it would be foolish to think that you could be with only one of them. Do not worry, everything will be alright" William replied.

"I guess so… How do we do?" Ash thought.

"What about I go and gather the girls who love you the most and who I know you love back? You just have to wait here, I will come back with them and you will only have to tell them the situation and ask them if they will join. Later on your journey, you will certainly expand your girlfriends list" William asked.

Ash thought during a minute and then nodded: "It will be easier for me to handle. Thanks for your help"

"Never mind, that's what I'm here for" William concluded with a smile. "Just wait in your room. I will gather the girls one by one in the meeting room and when they will all be here, I will come to find you" he added.

"Alright, let's do this" Ash nodded.

With that, William began to focus on his Aura to locate the girls, he then exited the room.

"I should definitely take Aura training more seriously…" Ash said to himself with a sigh.

Ash then headed to his room, he walked along the bedroom corridor and the guest rooms.

" _There is so much guest rooms… If this idea of multiple girlfriends is successful, I should give a guest room to each of them. This complex is so big."_ Ash thought.

Once he got upstairs, he entered his room.

"This bed has more than 30 places… It will come in handy eventually… Wait, if I remember correctly, the first time I entered my room, I asked William why it was so big. He told me he had a reason to do so and that I will discover later… Holy crap! I'm sure he had thought of this 'multiple girlfriends' idea for all this time… Yes, it would be typical William…" Ash said to himself, still shocked.

He then took a small box which was in his bag, and stared at it. _"William… How many secrets are you hiding?"_ He then began to think to the day he obtained this box.

 ** **Flashback, Kanto, one month after Ash's journey began****

"Ash, can I talk to you in private for a few minutes?" William asked.

"Huh, sure, Pikachu, Misty, Brock we will be back soon" Ash replied.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu shook his head.

"Pikachu can come Ash, but no one else" William replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and grabbed on Ash's shoulder. They then walked a few minutes to ensure they were alone.

"Alright William, what did you want to say to me?" Ash asked.

"Ash, I'm going to give you something really important. In this small box is something of the utmost importance. You MUST always keep this box with you and NEVER EVER reveal it to anyone, not even your traveling companions, your Pokemon or your mother. Only Pikachu and you shall know its existence. Another really important point is that you must not try to open this box until I tell you to do so. I have to insist: never ever try to open this box until I tell you. For more security, I will put two padlocks on this box. I will keep the key of the first one, while you will keep the key of the second. This way, we will both be sure that neither of us opened it. I know you may think all of this is strange, but you will understand later. I also want you to make me three promises. The first one is that you will never ever try to open this box until I tell you to do so. The second one is that one day, I will ask you to open it and to look at what is inside. The day I will ask this, I want you to do so whatever your mood will be. Whatever you will be thinking, I want you to promise me that you WILL open the box and look at what is inside. The third one is that as strange as all of this may sound, I want you to not ask questions on this topic. You will understand in due time but until that, no question about this. Can you promise me this?" William asked on a really serious tone.

Ash thought for a few minutes and nodded: "I do not understand, but yes, I promise you".

 ** **Flashback over****

Ash used the time he still had to focus on his Aura training, something he had not done for a long time. A bit later, he heard a knock on the door. He stopped his training and opened the door.

"The girls are here. They do not know why I asked them to come, I only told them you have to speak with them. The rest is up to you. Do you want to be all alone with them or do you want I come with you in the meeting room?" William asked.

"Well…I think it will be better you come in case of I get in a muddle, you will be able to patch it up" Ash replied.

"Fine, let's go then" William concluded. They then got to the meeting room. Ash and William took a seat, and Ash began to talk.

"Hello you four, sorry to bother you and thanks for coming" Ash said.

"No problem Ash, but what if you tell us why are we here?" Misty replied.

"Is this related with your nightmares?" Serena added.

"Nightmares?" Dawn asked.

"What do you mean by that?" May added.

"OK, I will explain everything. First, Serena, yes it is indirectly linked to my nightmares but this will not be the topic for tonight. You are all here because of something you had in common when you were traveling with me. This thing is…" He then sighed and continued: "Love".

The four girls widened their eyes when they heard this word. Ash continued to talk: "That's right, I know you had a crush on me when we traveled, and according to William's researches, you still have. The fact is that is mutual. You may think I'm oblivious to love or even dense, but I'm not. In fact, when I began my journey, I decided to act oblivious because I thought a relationship would distract me for my goal of being a Pokemon Master. Later I discovered it would not but it was too late. There were already multiple girls loving me and to be honest, it was mutual for all of you. So, not being able to choose one of you, I decided to continue to act oblivious, thinking your crush will be gone and mines too. But it was foolish and obviously did not work, the situation became worse with even more girls loving me and me loving even more girls. That is exactly why you are here. Before I continue, do you have any questions?" Ash explained with a serious tone.

"Well, that's sort of unexpected… But you are right, I still have a crush on you even after all these years" Misty said.

"Me too" May added.

"Obviously I still love you Ash, but we are four in this room having a crush on you, and for what I have seen during our journey together, there is other girls loving you and for what I heard, you may love them too. So what is the point of this talk? Are you going to tell us that as you can not make a choice you will date no one and that we should move on too?" Dawn asked with a worry tone.

"Please not, I have a crush on Ash since I met him for the first time in summer camp where we were young!" Serena replied shocked.

"That was what I was doing when I was acting oblivious the whole time Dawn, but the truth is that it can not continue and, thanks to Arceus, literally, there is a solution who can make everyone happy, but it's special and may shock you, so if some of you refuse, I will understand" Ash said.

"What is it Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Do you remember I have Aura power?" Ash asked.

"Huh, yes?" Dawn replied, not understanding the link.

"In fact, there is an old Arceus' law which make legal and moral the fact of an Aura Guardian having multiple girlfriends. I know it may sound crazy but it's the truth. With my powerful Aura, I'm considered as an Aura Guardian. You all know I'm The Chosen One and William's guesses are that The Chosen One has the strongest Aura in the world. So, considering Arceus' law, I'm allowed to have as many girlfriends as I want. As you all love me and I love you all, I ask you four if you would become my girlfriend. But be warned, there may be other girls joining in the future." Ash asked with his serious tone.

"I'm in!" Serena replied immediately without any hesitation.

The three other girls thought about this for a few minutes.

"OK, I will. I love you and you love me, I'd rather share you with other girls rather than forcing trying to suppress my feelings" Dawn replied.

"I'm OK, as long as you can promise me that you will have enough love for all of us" May added.

"I will, don't worry. Thank you, you three. Misty, have you made a decision?" Ash asked.

"Well…If you were not as oblivious as you tried to pretend to be, you should have noted I tend to be jealous… But I think I will be able to overcome this, so I'll accept, but it may take some time before my jealousy will disappear completely" Misty replied.

"It's fine, thank you" Ash concluded.

"I take the floor for the first time, but there is one thing of the utmost importance. You may not understand why, but for now, the fact you're dating Ash must remain a secret. It's not the fact that you're all dating Ash that must be secret, but the fact someone is dating him. You can obviously talk about this in this circle, but not to anyone outside of it. Do not worry, one day this will no longer be a secret, but for the moment, it must not be revealed" William said with a serious tone.

Everyone raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"One last thing, Ash, why do you not go on the Control Room and book a room for each of your new girlfriend?" William added.

"Yes, good idea, I already planned to do so" Ash replied and exited the room.

"OK, I have one last thing to tell you. When you were traveling with Ash, I already told you to ensure Ash do not get too angry, because he could outburst on an Aura Rage. It's truer than ever, so you must keep an eye on him and ensure to calm him as soon as he become too angry. An Aura Rage from Ash could be fatal" William replied.

"I have a question. You often say it could be "horrible", "fatal" and so on, but what do you mean by that?" Serena asked.

"Well… As Ash already told you, I'm almost sure than Ash has the strongest Aura of all living being of the world. He may not know how to control it fully at this time, but during an Aura Rage, the full Aura Power of the guy unleash uncontrolled. In case of Ash, his Aura is so strong that he could harm the world beyond repair" William replied.

"I think you are exaggerating just a little bit" Misty replied.

"I do not think so. In fact, for what I sense from his Aura, I'm almost sure that if he was able to fully master his Aura, he could fight himself with Arceus on 1v1 and win…" William added with a serious tone.

Everyone was shockedby this comment.

 ** **Hall of Origin, later this night****

 **"** ** _ **I was wondering when you would come"**_** Arceus said.

"If you say that, this means you saw everything right?" William replied, walking to Arceus.

 **"** ** _ **Yes, and it's not good news… This nightmare is disturbing"**_** Arceus replied.

"You're right. We can not take this lightly… There is something I don't understand though. The nightmare tend to let us think it's not a premonition but more like some 'memento', but there is this Judgment part… I never heard about this on you know what, and I read it again recently…" William added.

 **"** ** _ **Yes, me neither, I will read it again to make sure we did not miss something"**_** Arceus replied.

"Alright. Can you do some research on all that? We will need more information…" William replied.

 **" _ **I will. I saw you introduced the Harem idea sooner than planned. It may be a good idea given the situation"**_** Arceus said.

"Yes, it will be a good way to counter this nightmare and may help us when you know what will happen, but we must ensure all of this is kept secret though." William replied.

 **"** ** _ **Alright"**_** Arceus concluded.

* * *

 ** **And**** ** **this conclude this chapter**** ** **!**** ** **Thanks for reading this story so far.**** ** **I'm open to any question via PM and request via PM/review**** ** **and t**** ** **o any constructive review or to anything to improve myself.**** ** **Things began to set up for this story and the sequels. A poll is now open on my profile to let you choose who shall be first on the Harem to get an adventure with Ash. You have some time to vote as there are some other chapters before this coming.**** ** **For the girls on the Harem, others will obviously join later, this is only the first wave.**** ** **Thanks again, see you soon and stay tuned!****


	5. Chapter 4: Revelation day

**Hello to all my loyal readers, thanks for reading this story, I'm sorry for the wait, it took me longer than expected because I was busy IRL Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Code:

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

 **PokeAttack/Narrative important information**

" _ **Telepathy"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Revelation day**

 **Council of Masters headquarters, few days after Ash's victory against Olympia**

Ash was sitting in the garden. He only brought his best friend Pikachu with him and Latias who flew them to the headquarters. He was thinking about what Olympia said to him, he will obviously in a near future need to save the world again. He knew fairly well he was The Chosen One and Olympia predicted Ash would have a role to play. He then thought about the beginning of his journey. He was a normal boy whose dream was to be the greatest Pokemon Master of all time. Even if he was still journeying to achieve his dream, he got dragged into saving the world more times than anyone could imagine, becoming The Chosen One in the wake. Something was bothering him: why did he have to bear the fate of the world so many times? What did he have so special that no one else could have? Why was he The Chosen One in the first place? Why him specifically? He had nothing against saving the world, even if after doing it so much it almost became a part of his life, and was happy to be able to help out so much but he wondered what would be his life if he was just a normal boy. He also wondered what would happen to the world should he fail and die. He then felt someone coming to him.

"Thinking, right?" William said with a smile. He could sense Ash was bothered about something.

"Yes, I was thinking about what Olympia said to me. It seems I will soon have to save the world again. I was wondering if this Chosen One quest will ever end… And if not, what will happen if I die? Sometimes, my life is on the edge you know" Ash replied.

"Ash, is this really the moment to think about your death? But to answer your question, I would not be afraid at all. In fact, I would rather be worried about this world's death rather than your own. What I mean is that it's clearly more likely that this world would end rather than you end up dead" William replied.

"Wait, what?" Ash asked, astonished. The world dying before himself? How could his friend come up with a such crazy answer?

"See it that way. Now you have mastered enough of your Aura to ensure if something really bad would occur to you, your Aura would manifest itself and take-over to save you before it happens. In this case, you would survive, but I'd rather not look at the shape of the world if your Aura was going completely crazy and unleashed uncontrolled. And do not forget you have already faced more life-or-death situation than anyone would in its life and you always survived. Or… Almost, and even with that, you are still here" William replied.

"Almost? Are you talking about the Mewtwo incident?" Ash asked, deciding to insist on the last part rather than on the crazy Aura stuff.

"Yes, you were hit by two fully-powered direct strikes, one of Mewtwo and one of Mew. You had almost no Aura training at the time so you were not able to shield them, and no one would have survived it. But you, instead of dying purely and solely, were turned to stone for a few minutes. And then, it happened, Death itself started working backwards and you came back. Everyone thought it was the tears of all Pokemon which revived you, but doesn't it seems a little odd? In my opinion, either Arceus intervened, either it was the demonstration of one of your hidden power. After all, we already know you are gifted with a very powerful Aura, but we do not know if there is any other power you have up in your sleeve. In any case, really, you should not worry about sad things like your death. You have a journey to continue and you have to prepare yourself for whatever will happen next. If you want to stay here and meditate, you should combine it with Aura training, it may help" William added.

Ash smiled, William obviously had to put the Aura training topic on the table again.

"I began training my Aura again since last time you know. But let's get back on track, did you came here to tell me something?" Ash asked.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. It's time for you to get your second legendary Pokemon" William replied, enlarging a Cherish Ball.

Ash couldn't hide his excitement and began to ask who it was.

"Does it help if I tell you this guy see you as his daddy?" William added with a chuckle.

"No, can it be?" Ash began to reply, but the Cherish Ball burst open.

"Manaphy! It's good to see you again!" Ash replied happily as he began to hug the Seafaring Pokemon.

After the hug was over, Ash took one of his empty Cherish Ball from his bag and tapped it on Manaphy's head. He then got sucked inside and the ball pinged instantly.

Ash then thought during a minute and broke the silence:

"William, do you think it would be possible for a legendary Pokemon to get a third trainer? If we give a Cherish Ball to a trainer, how will this work?"

"You are thinking about Manaphy and May right? In fact, Cherish Balls have a security, a trainer must explicitly be registered in a special database to be able to catch Pokemon with Cherish Balls. It's a basic security to prevent anyone to steal Cherish Balls and use them to try to poach legendaries, even if they would obviously resist to the capture. I registered you permanently so you can use Cherish Balls normally and yes we can technically register someone for a fixed duration so he can catch Pokemon with Cherish Ball temporarily so it would work. But, it's more complicated than just that… We are speaking about legendary Pokemon, we can not grant someone the status of legendary trainer like that and the final decision would be taken by Arceus himself. Actually it can, and most probably will, happen, seeing how Manaphy see May as his mother, but not now, there is a lot of things that must happen before" William replied with a serious tone.

"Wow, I did not realize. Is there really so much mess with catching legendary Pokemon? Did you have Arceus' authorization when you did it?" Ash replied, confused.

"Catching legendaries can have disastrous consequences if not worked out correctly. They are all, minus some rare exceptions, one of a kind and all have a duty to do in this world. Catching them without taking this into consideration seriously would lead to many problems. You already know we are the only ones to have caught legendary Pokemon. And for Arceus authorization… No, I did not have it when I began catching legendary Pokemon, I did not even think Arceus would intervene, I convinced the first legendaries I caught to come with me and I set up a planning to give them enough free time to let them do their duties. In fact, I still do plannings, and we will need to do it together now, at least for Manaphy and Latias. Then, after I caught Hoenn's legendaries, Arceus found me and he teleported me to the Hall of Origin. That's how I met him for the first time. He was really angry that I caught some of his children without his authorization. I hopefully was able to explain him why I did so and to prove him my good faith. If not, I do not think I would be standing in front of you right now. He then officially allowed me to catch legendaries, as long as they were willing" William replied.

"Wait a second, did you say we were the only ones to have caught legendary Pokemon? But what about Tobias? Did you forget him already?" Ash asked.

"Ash… Do not tell me you have not figured it out?" William replied with a serious tone.

"Figured out what?" Ash asked, confused.

"Let's put it together. You now know a trainer need Arceus approval to catch a legendary Pokemon. Let's skip this one for now as you have no hint to know if he could have got it. Then, you know from when you caught Latias that Arceus do not want a legendary trainer to use them incorrectly. Do you really think Arceus would have let someone use only the same legendary in every battle he had from sparring battles to league finals? It's really unlikely. I'm sure if I had done even half of what he did, Arceus would have ripped me apart. Add to this fact that Arceus would not have allowed Tobias to get in your way through the finale with legendaries, not after what you had done to help all of them. You are his Chosen One after all. Seeing his own children against you stopping you from achieving your dream? Obviously not. Next thing, I told you sooner that all legendaries, besides rare exceptions, are one of a kind. How could he get Darkrai and Latios as you already know I'm their trainer? I would have no reason to let him catch them with Cherish Balls, and I would have no reason to let him borrow them, especially not against you! Next inconsistency, had not you figured that Darkrai and Latios were a lot weaker than during our sparring battles? They were also behaving completely differently, and not just because the trainer was not the same. Yes, if legendaries were not one of a kind, his could be weaker than mine, and not trained the same way, but seriously, even if his Pokemon were really strong and powerful, it was still weak for any legendary, even untrained" William explained.

"Now that you mention it, I realized his Pokemon were weaker than during our sparring battle, but I simply thought his Pokemon were weaker than yours. But what the heck happened then?" Ash replied.

"What about a hint? Tobias' favorite Pokemon is Zoroark" William replied.

"No, you are not telling me that Tobias…" Ash replied, but stopped in the middle in disbelief.

"Yes, it's as simple. Tobias is a really powerful trainer who decided to show off. He trained very well six Zoroark to shape shift to six different legendaries and even retain their form when attacked. He also trained them on their weaknesses so he would not be discovered so easily" William explained.

"So it was that… But what a jerk! I mean, doing all this work and keep this charade during all his trip through Sinnoh, and even, it's insulting against legendaries! And to think that I lost against him…" Ash replied, fuming.

"Tobias is really powerful, your loss, at the time, was almost unavoidable. He did manage to beat Sinnoh Elite Four during his challenge, after all. He only lost to Cynthia, and that was a close match. You did very well against him, taking out two of his Pokemon. But, to tell the truth, I was a bit disappointed that he lost to Cynthia" William replied, trying to calm Ash.

"Why would you want this jerk to win against Cynthia?" Ash blinked.

"For one reason, he would have faced me next and I could have brought his charade to light" William then smirked and continued "I would have gladly crushed him with legendaries to teach him a lesson. Legendary Pokemon are not to be mocked like that. Obviously, Cynthia would have kept her Champion position so it would not have been a big deal. But in the end, she still got rid of Tobias when she won so we don't care"

"OK, but there is something bothering me. A bit earlier, you talked about Latios and Darkrai like there were unique, so they are not part of the exceptions to the 'one of a kind'?" Ash asked.

"No, there are only few exceptions, one being Lugia, Arceus granted him a wish after he helped you in the Shamouti Island, and he asked for an offspring. The other exception is Shaymin, there is many of them, but only one of them, their leader, is granted the legendary status. As you may guess, this is the one you helped with Giratina. Some others are unique but will try to make people believe they are not, like the legendary birds who have multiple homes in multiple regions, or the legendary beasts who sometimes put on their shiny form when doing their duties" William explained.

"But, why would they want people to believe they are not unique? And if Latios is unique, how can there be a second Latios? The one in Alto Mare died" Ash asked, lowering his head when mentioning the incident.

"They want people to believe that for a simple reason: safety. They are already tracked by uncountable trainers and hunted down by criminal organizations. If it's officially known they are one of a kind, this would only reinforce this phenomenon, and it would also put the two of us in much more danger than we are already. And for Latios, I thought you figured out seeing how Latias act with him… You should have focused on your Aura training more, you would have detected it. He is in fact, the Latios from Alto Mare" William replied.

"What? But how? He sacrificed himself for Alto Mare's safety" Ash replied, blinking in disbelief.

"Shortly after the incident, Arceus and I met back in the Hall of Origin and we had a long discussion about that. A legendary Pokemon was dead, one of his children was dead, one of my friend was dead, he was one of the first legendary Pokemon I ever caught. We had to do something. Resurrect someone, a legendary Pokemon moreover, was not routine. Even for Arceus, it was no pushover. But, determined to do it, we went to Alto Mare and took the Soul Dew temporarily. Arceus began to use his Aura power to resurrect Latios from the Soul Dew, and my Lucario and I helped him by giving Arceus as mush as possible of our own Aura reserves. It finally worked, Latios was brought back to life, but Lucario and I passed out from exhaustion. It took Lucario three days to wake up while I slept during a week. But, obviously, it was worth it, Latios was back. You should have seen Latias happiness, it was memorable. And for the Soul Dew, Arceus managed to revive Latios without breaking it, so Alto Mare was not in danger" William explained.

"Well, I'm glad it was a happy ending eventually… But just… Were you crazy? I mean, from what you just said, you could have died, remember Sir Aaron's Lucario?" Ash replied angrily.

"You're a fine one to talk you know" William replied with a chuckle.

"You've got me there" Ash replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Legendaries are Pokemon with duties to do to maintain the Balance of this world. We simply can not afford to lose one. The fact he was my Pokemon and his sister too simply confirmed me to get involved, but I would have in any case. So no need to scold me because I put myself in jeopardy, I was already scolded by Blaziken afterwards, because I hadn't thought of letting him help Arceus instead of Lucario and me, which would have been a smarter move, seeing how Blaziken is powerful. But enough of this. Any other question?" William concluded.

"Well, I know about Brandon borrowing Regice, Regirock and Registeel for his archaeological researches, but what about Mewtwo? The one I met in Kanto and Johto is the one you caught, but what about the one I met in Unova? I feigned to not know Mewtwo to keep the secret about Kanto's Mewtwo, but how could there be another Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

William took a deep breath and let out a large sigh.

"He was our Kanto's Mewtwo, in flesh and bone, just doing what he sometimes does the best: being dumb" William replied, he wanted to forget this particular moment but to no avail.

Before Ash could reply William resumed: "Let me explain what happened. You already know Mewtwo is obsessed with power. He wants to be the most powerful Pokemon of the world. The story of when I caught him is for later, but you should know that Mewtwo never won against neither Blaziken nor Arceus. He was angry about that, but as he was becoming more powerful on a daily basis, he hopped than one day he would beat them. He was still able to win against any other Pokemon, Rayquaza included. But, one day, Rayquaza, after eating a meteorite, was able to Mega Evolve. This day, he defeated Mewtwo. This latter was fuming. With Rayquaza able to Mega Evolve, Mewtwo was no longer able to beat him. He asked Arceus for a Mega Evolution, who told him he would have to check on where his most precious memories were held. It was a hint to the Mega Stone on the New Island, as it was where he first met you Ash. But Mewtwo didn't understand the hint, and you had already taken the Mega Stone anyway. Mewtwo then recalled that Mega Evolution required a trainer, and did not want to rely on me for it, even if I was his trainer. So he began to search for a way to be able to Mega Evolve without a Mega Stone and without a trainer and thought that if humans had been able to create him from Mew and to make him so powerful, they would be able to give him the ability to Mega Evolve without a trainer and without a Key Stone. Obviously, that was the worst idea he got in his entire life, besides trying to destroy the world, of course. He lost his memories in the process and Mega Evolving without a trainer help is really dangerous, it strained his body a lot each time he did. Shortly after the Genesect incident, he Mega Evolved but passed out. It took me three days of exploration in Unova with Aura Sight to find him. Arceus then had to heal him and restore him. He then became normal again, regaining his memories and losing his newfound ability to Mega Evolve himself, though I think Arceus deliberately removed it. Obviously, Mewtwo had been scolded for this"

Ash facepalmed: "What a moron…"

"You don't say! But let's speak of something else, it's something I'd like to forget" William concluded.

"I have yet one last question about the legendaries. What about Groudon and Kyogre? They are supposed to be unique, but yet, Hoopa was able to summon two of them. One normal and one, how do you say that already? Primal reversed?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it took me a long time to understand this one. But they really are one of a kind. The explanation of what happened is in a legend named 'Legend of Zinnia: the Delta Episode' and this is for later. It's a long story and it's not the best time to talk about it" William replied.

"Alright, let's get back to Manaphy then. Too bad I can not let May catch him yet" Ash added with a sigh.

"Feel free to lend him to May sometimes, she may not be his trainer yet, but you can lend her Manaphy the same way I lend you some legendaries" William replied.

"Good idea, moreover, if I remember correctly, it's May's birthday tomorrow… … … … No, do not tell me that" Ash stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Tell you what?" William asked.

Ash then took a serious tone: "William, it was not a coincidence right? Once again, you already planned the fact I would like to give Manaphy to May so you waited for her birthday to come, right?"

"Maybe" William replied with a mysterious tone, then he added with a normal tone: "But this is irrelevant"

"This is not! Sometimes I wonder if you're reading in my life like through an open book. You always seem to plan everything. This multiple girlfriends' idea, this was obviously why you had built me a room so big in these headquarters. The heck, you already planned that when I was only beginning my trip in Sinnoh?! How did you know that I would end up with multiple girlfriends back then? How did you know that having girlfriends would have helped me on my nightmares which were completely unrelated? Why did you tell us that someone dating me must remain secret at this time? And let's not talk about that box you gave me in Kanto which is a complete mystery with your "never try to open it, but the day I ask you to open it, do it even if you do not want to". How many secrets are you still holding? How many things about me are you still planning with me not knowing anything of it? You are a great friend and I do not want to be rude, but you are always so mysterious and the way you do things it often seems like you already know what will happen to me. How? Why? I'd seriously want to talk to you about that" Ash replied.

William thought deeply for about a minute and broke the silence: "You're right. Time to tell you what I can. I can not tell you everything, but I will tell you as much as possible. Obviously, what I'm telling you now must not be repeated. Only you and Pikachu shall know" He then took a deep breath and continued:

"Yes, you are right, there are many things I planned without telling you about them. Where to begin? A long time ago, long before our first encounter, and before I even became a Champion, I found a few things. Those things were really important. They would forever change my life and, now I can see it retrospectively, yours and even Arceus' one. One of these things was a prophecy. It talked about a Chosen One, who would need to save the world multiple times. But it also said that at a point of his quest, a bad event would occur to him. I can not tell you anything about this event, if I did, it would drastically change the course of events, for the worse. It also says two things for after the event, the first is that The Chosen One will need the legendaries on his team to keep on saving the world, and the second is that after this event, you will need support. In fact, I can tell you the last part of this prophecy, after all, you're directly concerned. I'll begin in the middle of a sentence because I can not tell you anything before that, sorry. '[…] legendaries should join his team. Should he stay alone, The Chosen One will fail. With the help of his loyal friend, and legendaries beside them, the world they should save again.' The loyal friend mentioned is obviously your Pikachu. Sooner, you talked about the box I gave you, that box will give you the support you will need at this time but I can not tell you more about it. So, that's what for the first thing I discovered. Other things I discovered were proofs that the world was not ready for this prophecy, and that something needed to be done to ensure the prophecy would be fulfilled, lest the world would not survive. I can tell you absolutely nothing about these proofs I were able to gather, but they were the reasons I became a Champion and I caught the legendaries. Becoming the Champion of each region would give me enough influence on this world to set up my plans, and catching the legendaries had multiple intents. The first is that they would be a little more protected from criminals, they wouldn't be caught with Pokeballs. The second is that I would be able to train them and make them more powerful, so when they would join The Chosen One team, it would be easier for him to fulfill the prophecy. The third is that it would make easier the fact they would join The Chosen One team, as they would already be accustomed to having a trainer and I would even be able to ensure it happens. To answer about your nightmares and how having girlfriends could solve the problem and why I planned it, I must tell you that when this bad event will occur, there is only two possibilities. Either you can overcome it with some support, either you can't. If you can, then you will be able to keep on your quest as The Chosen One and save the world. If you can't, well… You already know what will happen, as you got a preview in your nightmares. Do not jump to conclusions, I don't think it was a prophetic dream, as some things does not stick with the proofs I got, but it should still give you an idea of what will happen shall you not overcome this event. The multiple girlfriends' idea was a way to ensure you would have more support when it will happen as yes, it will happen, there is nothing we can do about that. Preventing it from happening would only make things worse. The only thing we can do, and that's what I'm focusing for years, is to ensure that it will not be that bad and that you will be able to overcome it. And with multiple girlfriends, you'll obviously have more support so it takes away the bad ending, and the nightmares associated with it"

"Wow, that's a lot to process… But it explains a lot. I don't know if I like the sound of that bad event part" Ash replied.

"Obviously. But do not worry about that. You have other things to worry about right now, like what Olympia told you. When all of this bad event stuff will happen, you will see it, and I will be there too. Sorry for not telling you that, but at the time, you had only begun your journey. I had to be sure you were really The Chose One and even after that, it was not yet a good idea, but I'm glad it's done now. Even if I planned at the beginning to work alone in the shadow, I had to explain everything to Arceus when he brought me to the Hall of Origin because I had caught Hoenn's legendaries…. And his help was a huge relief, and even if I can't tell you everything, it will be a lot easier for me as I will no longer have to hide everything I plan nor cover it" William added.

"So that's how you got Arceus' authorization to catch legendaries" Ash added with a chuckle, wanting to change the topic.

"Yes, that's also when Arceus gave me Aura power as a gift. It was both a reward for the important information and a way to help me by making my plans easier, provided that I trained my Aura enough, which was rather difficult by comparison with how fast you progressed each time you trained your Aura" William replied.

"But, something is bothering me. With the help of legendaries, you would obviously easily be able to become a Champion by using them, but if I recall correctly, even if it was a long time ago, you didn't use so much your legendaries during the leagues you took part, and even, during your first league in Hoenn, when you became Champion for the first time, you didn't use any legendary Pokemon right? How were you able to become a Champion in the first place? I mean, it's easy to say 'For my plan to succeed, I will become a Champion', but it's more difficult to do it. And for the catching legendaries part, when you had already some, it would obviously be easier to convince the others to join you, moreover after you got Arceus' official authorization, but how did you caught Hoenn's one?" Ash asked.

William smiled and then replied: "This is a long story and we'll speak fully about this later. But, short version, I already knew much of Pokemon training even before I found this stuff I told you sooner, so I was already able to train my Pokemon to an awesome level back then. Having a starter with so much potential who quickly became more powerful than everyone obviously helped a lot. My Blaziken and your Pikachu are very similar in fact. They are our starters, we almost never separate with them, they are a lot more powerful than should be anyone of their species, they are our most powerful Pokemon and true powerhouses. I can not tell you how much Blaziken was helpful in both me becoming a Champion and catching legendaries. Obviously, a normal Pokemon winning against a legendary give more weight to the argument 'I can help you become stronger'"

"I can imagine that. This make me think, what about a sparring double battle? I will use Latias and Manaphy" Ash asked.

"Why not? I already know who I will use for this. There is no referee but that's not a problem, it's a sparring battle after all" William replied.

With that, Ash and William got into position on one field of the headquarters.

"Latias, Manaphy, I choose you!" Ash said as he released his two legendaries.

"Latios, Phione, time to battle!" William said as he released the two Pokemon linked with Ash ones.

The sparring battle raged during 10 minutes during when both trainers and Pokemon had a good time. But in the end, a perfectly well executed combined attack from Ash eventually defeated Latios and Phione.

"It seems that you win. Well done, this was a really great battle. If only I could have this kind of battle every time" William said as he recalled his two Pokemon.

"Thank you, you did really great too" Ash replied.

"Do you realize it's the first time that you win against me when I use one of my legendaries without you using Pikachu?" William asked.

"Oh yeah, you're right, usually when I win one of our sparring battle, Pikachu contributed greatly" Ash replied.

"You're becoming stronger and stronger each day Ash. I can not wait to see where it will lead you. But it's time for me to go. We discussed a lot today, we may even call this day the 'Revelation day', I hope you will feel better and stop worrying about everything. Good-bye Ash, see you soon!" William concluded.

"Good-bye William!" Ash replied.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu added, as he took the floor for the first time.

William then exited the headquarters.

"You heard everything buddy, it seems we still have a lot to do…" Ash told his best friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

* * *

 **And that 's all! Thanks for reading so far. Many revelations in this chapter, for the plot I had to make legendary Pokemon unique while preserving the canon of the anime and of the movies, which is sometimes not so easy so you get the Tobias/Mewtwo stuff. Ash began to understand that he is only at the beginning of his journey. Do not forget to vote on the poll to choose whose girl on the Harem shall be first, votes are tight and I will use the order to determine who will be second, etc. I'm open to any question, request, or anything constructive. Thanks again for reading and stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5: Old friends, old enemies

**Hello to everybody, thanks for reading this story so far. Sorry for the wait, I was busy IRL and could not write efficiently. Let's hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Code:

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

 **PokeAttack/Narrative important information**

" _ **Telepathy"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Old friends, old enemies**

 **This chapter takes place in Sinnoh, not long after the creation of the Council of Masters.**

On the road, Ash and his friends Pikachu, Dawn and Brock were walking to reach their next destination, Pikachu being on Ash's shoulder. Ash could not help but think to what happened recently. First there was the creation of the Council of Masters. This has propelled Ash to the Champion title, and even if everybody knew it was from unofficial leagues, that still gave him a new authority coming with the creation of the Council. Then there was this raid against a Team Rocket base. With his new title, Ash has become one of the leader of the new international G-Men/Pokemon Ranger group. It appeared that Ash found a Team Rocket base by chance when traveling with his friends. He reported the base to the nearest Officer Jenny who called for reinforcements and soon after, Ash found himself leading a G-Men assault operation against that same Team Rocket base. Like each time Ash had fought Team Rocket, the operation was a success. This time, a few grunts were caught. With the data found within, they discovered that the Team Rocket has started to spread in the Sinnoh region, but their goal in Sinnoh was unknown yet. Then, one week ago, William came to the group and congratulated Ash for his first successful raid as a G-Men leader. William also told Ash that one of Ash's old friends missed him and wanted to travel with him and so William gave Ash a Cherish Ball. This friend was Mewtwo, who caused quite a stir at the latest Legendary Council meeting because he wanted to go with Ash and Arceus agreed to let Mewtwo travel with him for a while. Mewtwo took a few days to warm up to Dawn, he was still very distrustful against humans, but Dawn being friend with Ash greatly helped the warm up process.

Ash was still walking, lost in his thoughts when suddenly, he felt something attracting him, like if it was calling him. Obviously, Ash could not help running to the direction immediately, leaving his companions behind who came after him. After a few minutes run, Ash reached a clearing in which was a makeshift camp. He then saw someone he hadn't seen for a while.

"Ritchie!" Ash called aloud.

"Ash? Is that you?" Ritchie answered.

"Ash, damn it! Why did you run like that without any reasons in the forest, leaving us behind?" Dawn yelled as she and Brock caught up with Ash.

"Wait Ash, isn't that Ritchie?" Brock asked.

"Dawn, meet Ritchie, he is one of my oldest friend, I met him for the first time during my first league in Kanto. The Pikachu on his shoulders is named Sparky. Ritchie, meet Dawn, she is my newest friend who travels with me across Sinnoh" Ash answered, doing the presentations.

"Nice to meet you!" Dawn and Ritchie both said at the same time.

"So Ash, care to explain us why you ran like that in the forest?" Brock asked.

"I suddenly felt something attracting me as we were walking. So I went in the direction attracting me and I bumped into Ritchie" Ash replied.

Brock then raised an eyebrow, how Ash could have been attracted like that to Ritchie? Seeing the eyebrow, Ritchie intervened:

"Ash? It's good to see you again, but can I talk to you in private please?"

"Huh yeah, of course" Ash replied, confused.

The two doppelgangers walked to a secluded part of the forest with Pikachu and Sparky. After a few minutes walk, Ritchie knelt in front of Ash and began speaking:

"Sorry Master Ash, I was not sure if your friends knew, so that's why I wanted to talk to you in private. Also, sorry, I didn't know you were one the last time we met" Ritchie spoke in an apologetic tone.

"What are you doing and what are you speaking about?" Ash replied, stunned.

"I know you are one" Ritchie replied.

"A one what?" Ash asked, still confused.

"An Aura Guardian, obviously! Your Aura is so powerful I can feel it for miles around" Ritchie replied.

Ash was about to reply but Mewtwo sent him a message in his head: _**"Ash, I can explain, just let me out of my ball"**_

"Come on out Mewtwo!" Ash said as he released the Genetic Pokemon.

" _ **Good morning again Ash, hello Pikachu, hello Ritchie"**_ Mewtwo said as he emerged from his ball.

"Who, who are you?" Ritchie asked, shivering as he could feel Mewtwo's power.

" _ **My name is Mewtwo, I am the most powerful Psychic being in existence and one of the most powerful Legendary Pokemon. Ash, the reason of Ritchie's behavior is that he is a Psychic. Your Aura is untrained so you could not feel it"**_ Mewtwo replied.

"What? Untrained? How an Aura so powerful could be untrained? For what I know, untrained Aura is much less powerful than trained one." Ritchie replied, stunned.

" _ **Indeed, you are right, but Ash has an Aura so powerful that you could easily make this mistake. You can not imagine how powerful his Aura will be when he will have fully trained it"**_ Mewtwo replied.

"OK we got the point. Can you explain me how Ritchie is a Psychic and what this has to do with his behavior?" Ash asked, lost.

"You do not know?" Ritchie replied, raising an eyebrow.

" _ **No, he does not. The how Ritchie discovered he was a Psychic is for him to tell. But I will explain you his behavior. The story I'm about to tell you was told to me by Arceus directly. During the Ancient times, Arceus relied directly on Aura Guardians to do most of the tasks he had to. There was an Aura Council, presided by the most powerful Aura Guardian, he held the title of 'The True Guardian of Aura'. Yes, Sir Aaron was the president of the Aura Council in his time. This president of this Council would make the connection between the Aura Guardians and Arceus. Each Aura Guardian was assisted by his Aura Partner, always a Lucario. It worked for a while but one day, a tide of crimes rose up. Arceus tasked his Aura Guardians to put an end to it, but they were outmatched. Arceus could increase the numbers of his Guardians, but it was too risky. The power of Aura is something rare and not something to be messed up with, it was not as rare as now, but it was still fairly rare. Increasing the numbers of Aura Guardians would have led to the risk of having evil Aura Guardians. So Arceus came up with another idea. He remarked that Psychic Pokemon have similar powers and abilities to Aura Wielders, but each time in a weaker mode. Like the Aura Teleportation versus the Psychic Teleportation, Aura Teleportation is clearly more potent and more complete, but much more difficult to master than its Psychic counterpart. The same goes for each Psychic ability, there is always an Aura counterpart. The opposite is false however, but Psychic Pokemon had already enough abilities to help and assist Aura Guardians. Arceus then decided to extend this by gifting some humans with Psychic and formalizing the fact that Psychic will help and assist Aura Guardians on their quest. This decision was consolidated by the fact that Psychic power are literally useless against Aura power, Psychic power can not affect an Aura Wielder, unless his Aura has not awakened yet, and a powerful enough Aura Guardian can, with an Aura ability, lock/seal the Psychic abilities of someone. This made the Psychic the perfect assistants of the Aura Guardians, and Arceus could increase their numbers without having to worry as if a Psychic turned evil, his powers were useless on Aura Guardians, and an advanced enough Aura Guardian could seal his powers to prevent any harm. Since then, Psychic, humans like Pokemon, have always assisted the Aura Guardians the best they could. And if you want to know what happened to the Aura Council, Arceus, one day, has been betrayed by an Aura Wielder named Damos. Arceus then disbanded the Council and swore to take his revenge. After this incident, the number of both Aura Wielders and Psychic humans started to fall, until now where Psychic humans are but a few, and Aura Wielders have almost completely disappeared, but Arceus' law remains and Psychic are still expected to assist and help Aura Guardians the best they can. Ritchie's behavior is simply the consequence of this old law as both Aura Partners and Psychic are expected to pay their respects toward Aura Guardians this way. You surely remember Sir Aaron's Lucario right? You should remember the way he always referred Sir Aaron as Master. That law is also why you felt attracted to Ritchie earlier, Psychic and Aura Wielders are naturally attracted toward each other as they are supposed to work together, that is obviously, if their powers are awakened"**_ Mewtwo explained.

"So… Psychic and Aura Guardians are supposed to work together. As my Aura power have awakened, I can feel attracted to Psychics, but as I have not trained my Aura much, I can not sense them apart from this attraction" Ash summed up.

" _ **Exactly"**_ Mewtwo replied.

Ash then decided to tease Mewtwo:

"Is that why you like me so much? You can't help but feel attracted to me?" Ash asked with a grin on his face.

" _ **I like you because of what you did for me, nothing else. And do not get any wrong idea, if it isn't obvious, I may like you but I do not love you"**_ Mewtwo replied with a frown.

"I know, I know, I was just teasing you, I understood the attraction between Psychic and Aura Wielders is nothing romantic" Ash replied, his grin growing larger.

Ritchie could not help but giggle at the scene.

"So, Ritchie, can you explain to us how have you awakened your Psychic power or is it too personal?" Ash asked.

"It's nothing personal. One day, I was training with my Ralts, whose name is Kiwi, in the mountains, and he began to lift a rock to train his Psychic power. Unfortunately, he did not see that this caused other rocks to tumble down. I had no time to run to him so I yelled, but at the same time I felt a new power inside me and with it, I was able to stop the crumbling before it crushed Kiwi. I discovered later the power I felt were Psychic power and I began to train in consequence. Kiwi evolved to Kirlia not so long after that" Ritchie explained.

"It's often when someone close to you is in danger that this kind of power tends to show itself. We should go back to your camp, my friends are waiting for us. Mewtwo, thank you for your explanations. Do you want to stay outside?" Ash replied.

" _ **You are welcome. For now I will stay outside"**_ Mewtwo replied.

"Do your friends know about your powers?" Ritchie asked.

"Yes, Brock was there when they awakened and Dawn was told the story. I will tell you later if you want" Ash answered.

"Gladly" Ritchie replied.

"Oh and Ritchie. Please never do that again. I'm your friend, not your Master, no matter what our duties may be" Ash added.

"I'll try" Ritchie answered with a chuckle.

They went back to the camp. Once here, Brock was the first to speak:

"You showed Mewtwo to Ritchie?" Brock asked. He knew the Legendary liked his secrecy.

"Yes, in fact, it's Mewtwo who asked me to let him out" Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Brock raised an eyebrow again, Mewtwo had difficulties to warm up to Dawn, so why appearing in front of someone who did not know his existence?

Ritchie decided to explain what happened:

"I asked for Ash to talk in private because when I sensed his Aura power and I did not know if you knew about it and I did not want to reveal it if it was a secret"

"You are an Aura Wielder?" Dawn asked.

"No, I'm a Psychic, that's how I could sense his Aura and that's why he felt attracted in the forest earlier" Ritchie answered.

"You mean, Ash, with his Aura was able to sense your power?" Dawn asked.

"More or less, Aura Wielders and Psychic are natural allies, so they feel this attraction when they are near. It is an ancient Arceus' law telling that Psychic are to assist Aura Guardians the best they can. Mewtwo came out to explain that to Ash and told us a few stories too" Ritchie answered.

"Wait a minute, if Aura Wielders and Psychic are natural allies, how come Sabrina was hostile with us when we met her?" Brock asked.

" _ **Ash's power had not awakened at this time. So Ash was like a normal boy then. The same goes for Aura immunity from Psychic, it only works if the Aura power has awakened"**_ Mewtwo replied.

"Aura Wielders are immune from Psychic?" Dawn asked.

" _ **Yes, in my opinion, it should be the opposite, but I did not create the nature's laws…"**_ Mewtwo replied.

Everyone giggled at this comment.

 **One hour later**

On the road again, Ash and his group were arriving at a Pokemon Center. Ritchie had decided to tag along for the time being and Mewtwo went back to his ball because he did not want to be seen by bystanders. While Ash has given his Pokemon (minus Mewtwo) to Nurse Joy for a checkup, the group heard an announcement in the speakers:

"Trainer Damian Daisuke is expected at the counter"

Ash froze. He remembered this name too well. He looked at Brock, who nodded. He remembered as well. The two walked to the counter, followed by the rest of the group, to go toe to toe with Damian.

"Hey Damian, do you remember me?" Ash asked.

Damian looked at Ash for a few seconds before yelling: "You are the scumbag who stole my Charmander! You are also the one who reported me to the Pokemon League for using a loophole to carry more than 6 Pokemon with me! Because of your report, the loophole was fixed and my Trainer License had been suspended for one year! One fucking year without Pokemon, I'm going to get my revenge!"

Ash had to hold back a laugh, he remembered very well how he had managed with William to use the loophole excuse to get a suspension for Damian, the mistreatment of his Pokemon could not have been proven at this time. Unfortunately, a temporary suspension is the maximum they could obtain from the old council of the Pokemon League. Now, with the arrival of the Council of Masters, Ash had gained all the authority he needed to take away Damian's license if it turned out that Damian still mistreated his Pokemon.

"It seems that you have not learned your lesson seeing the way you speak. You were the only one responsible for your license's suspension. And I did not steal Charmander, you ABANDONED him, telling him you would return and leaving him to a certain DEATH. I adopted him after he CHOSE to come with me. It was his own choice to come with me and you have nothing to say about that" Ash yelled back.

"Calm down you two or I will call Officer Jenny to throw you out" Nurse Joy intervened.

Ash decided to shift up a gear and showed his Council of Masters' pass to Nurse Joy and said: "Call her, that's not a problem"

When the Nurse Joy saw the pass, she understood that Ash wanted to do something with Damian and Jenny could help. She then went to the phone.

Damian resumed the yelling contest: "If I abandoned him it was only my problem, he was weak after all"

"Weak? This 'weak' Charmander is now known as the 'Legendary Charizard', being known as the best Charizard of the Charicfic Valley and having defeated Legendary Pokemon on 1v1 fight. How can you call yourself a trainer? A trainer does not abandon Pokemon, he raises them until they become the best" Ash shouted back.

"Like if I care. Pokemon are meant to be Human's slaves. If I want to abandon my Pokemon and leave them to die, it's my choice. How dare they revolt and live?" Damian yelled back.

It was the final straw for Ash. He wanted nothing more than to destroy Damian, but he heard a voice in his head: _**"Let me take care of this moron.**_ _ **And when his eyes go dead, the hell I send him to will seem like heaven after what I've done to him**_ _ **"**_ obviously from Mewtwo.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at this statement.

"Who are you laughing at?" Damian growled.

"You and I will have a battle, now. As my main team is healing right now, it will be a handicap battle, 1 for me, 6 for you" Ash growled back.

That's when Damian noticed: "How can you carry 7 Pokemon with you? You reported me for using a loophole to carry more than 6 Pokemon and you carry 7 of them?!" Damian snapped at Ash.

"My carry limit was temporarily raised so I could carry this friend alongside my team" Ash replied with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever, I will take my revenge on you and seeing as you only have one Pokemon, it will be easy. I could not ask for a better way" Damian replied with his own grin.

"Ash, are you really planning to use you know who? Isn't it a little… Overkill? Even for someone like Damian" Brock asked.

"I will use him from his own request" Ash replied back.

"Oh my Arceus, this guy will not understand what will happen to him" Dawn concluded.

 **A few minutes later, training field of the Pokemon Center**

"This will be a handicap battle between Ash Ketchum and Damian Daisuke. Ash is allowed one Pokemon while Damian is allowed six. Substitutions are forbidden. Trainers, please release your Pokemon" Brock said.

"Nidoking, battle!" Damian shouted as he released the Drill Pokemon.

"So, what will you reply with? Oh wait, you only have one Pokemon with you, you can not choose. You didn't expect a Pokemon so powerful right? Ready to be humiliated?" Damian said arrogantly with a grin.

Ash rolled his eyes, this guy will soon get a painful reality check. "In fact, I unfortunately expected to see Pokemon so badly cared for. You will go down and sooner than you think. Mewtwo, come on out my friend, let's teach this guy a lesson he will remember forever" Ash replied as he released the Genetic Pokemon.

" _ **Finally, some action. Time to destroy this moron and teach him Pokemon are not to be messed up with"**_ Mewtwo snapped angrily at Damian.

"Wha-What is this freak?!" Damian asked, shocked.

" _ **This freak is called Mewtwo and is the most powerful Psychic being in existence. By the way, I'm also a Legendary Pokemon, and one of the most powerful Pokemon in existence, as only two Pokemon, Legendaries included, ever defeated me"**_ Mewtwo growled back.

"How come you have that monster?!" Damian growled at Ash.

"That 'monster' is my friend, but I'm not telling you the story, you could not possibly understand, giving how you treat Pokemon" Ash yelled back.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. If you raised him, he can only be weak after all, I will humiliate you" Damian replied.

"Mewtwo VS Nidoking, battle begins" Brock stated.

"Nidoking, finish this use **Earthquake** "

"What a dumb… Mewtwo, finish this, **Psychic** "

Before Nidoking could even start to use his **Earthquake** , he was surrounded by blue light and fainted immediately.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, Mewtwo wins. Damian, release your next Pokemon"

"Useless shit, how dare you lose! Tyranitar, come here now! Use **Focus Blast** "

"Mewtwo VS Tyranitar, battle begins"

Ash blinked, how could this guy be so stupid?

"No you don't, Mewtwo, use **Me First**!"

Thanks to **Me First** , Mewtwo was able to launch a powered up **Focus Blast** to Tyranitar. Obviously it was super effective and Tyranitar was knocked out immediately.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, Mewtwo wins. Damian, release your next Pokemon"

"How how can you take down my most powerful Pokemon with one attack? You're cheating!" Damian shouted.

"You are stupid enough to use a move which is super effective against both of the types of your Pokemon. Besides, a fighting move would not have been very effective against a Psychic Pokemon like Mewtwo. This was one of the stupidest thing I have ever seen. All I had to do was using a move allowing me to turn your own attack against yourself. **Me First** does that and increase the power of the move, which is already very powerful. Add to that the fact that Mewtwo is one of the most powerful Pokemon in existence, far beyond your Tyranitar and you have to wonder how Tyranitar can still be alive. Mewtwo was holding back to not kill your Pokemon, no doubt about it" Ash lectured.

" _ **Indeed, Ash your opponent is pitiful, I'm not even at 10% of my power"**_ Mewtwo replied.

"How dare you insult me! That's it, you are going down. Houndoom, beat this trash"

"Mewtwo VS Houndoom, battle begins"

"Mewtwo, end this joke, use **Aqua Tail"**

"Houndoom is unable to battle, Mewtwo wins. Damian, release your next Pokemon"

"Raichu, give this freak a correction"

"Mewtwo VS Raichu, battle begins"

"Mewtwo, use **Earthquake"**

"Raichu is unable to battle, Mewtwo wins. Damian, release your next Pokemon"

"Tangrowth, your turn"

"Mewtwo, use **Fire Blast** "

"Tangrowth is unable to battle, Mewtwo wins. Damian, release your last Pokemon"

"Poliwrath, you are last"

"Mewtwo, use **Energy Ball** "

"Poliwrath in unable to battle, Mewtwo wins. Since Damian is out of usable Pokemon, the winner of this Handicap battle is Ash"

"Grrmbl, no way I lost to this dumbass. I'm off and I will make sure that my Pokemon will understand what it means to lose" Damian growled.

"Not so fast mister, you are not going anywhere" Officer Jenny interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" Damian paled.

"Nurse Joy called me saying that a very highly ranked league official might need some police help. As long as I do not know who he is and what he may need from me, no one is going anywhere. I saw your battle but decided to not intervene before the end" Officer Jenny replied.

"It's me" Ash replied.

"You? A highly ranked league official? Pull the other one! No one would ever believe you, just look at your age" Damian replied laughing.

"Can I see some identifications supporting your claims?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Sure, here is my pass" Ash replied, ignoring Damian's rant.

"Let me see, vice-president of the Council of Masters, so you're indeed a very very highly ranked league official. Even without the rights given to you by your position, your status of an international G-Men/Pokemon Ranger leader would have been enough to call for our help. What do you need from me sir?" the Officer Jenny replied.

"I needed you to ensure that Damian would not take flight before I'm done with him and to take care of him after my friend and I have finished to do what is needed" Ash replied.

"Very well, I will be waiting for your orders" Officer Jenny replied.

"Alright, Damian, give me your Pokedex now" Ash continued.

"In your dreams!" Damian interjected.

"OK, Mewtwo, get it for me" Ash replied rolling his eyes.

" _ **Gladly"**_ Mewtwo grinned.

With Damian's Pokedex in his hands, Ash took his own Pokedex, scanned Damian's one with his own and pressed some buttons. Then, all of Damian's Pokeball glowed blue and disappeared. Immediately after, Damian's Pokedex began to speak in its mechanical voice:

"Warning: Damian Daisuke's trainer license has been revoked by Champion Ash Ketchum. Please confiscate and bring to a league official"

"Wait, how can you do that Ash? And why does the Pokedex referred to you as Champion?" Ritchie asked.

"I am the Champion of the Orange Islands' league and of the Kanto's Battle Frontier. Recently, a new Council was created, the Council of Masters, consisting of the Champions of each region. One of the rights given to us by this new Council is the ability to revoke trainers licenses" Ash replied."

"Wow, it's so cool, you have to tell me more Ash!" Ritchie replied.

"I will later. Mewtwo, I'm done with him, you can do whatever you want now, just be sure to not kill him, I know a Charizard who has a lesson to teach him too. Officer Jenny, when Mewtwo is done with Damian Daisuke, you can arrest him and charge him with Pokemon cruelty. When you will need to submit evidences for the investigation case file, just give my name" Ash concluded and went back to the Pokemon Center.

He couldn't help but sigh. He did not like all that bureaucracy that came with his new title, but he liked even less how powerless he was the first time he met Damian. The same could have been said for his first raid against Team Rocket as a G-Men leader. He would have fought Team Rocket nevertheless, having police/G-Men force helping him was a huge bonus and he couldn't deny it. Moreover, he always dreamt to be a Pokemon Master; and becoming a Champion was a mandatory step to become one. Even if most people, and even himself, did not consider Ash as a Champion currently, as his leagues are unofficial, he could use the opportunity to learn and teach himself on the life and the duties of a Champion so when he will eventually become one of an official league, he will already be up for the task. In addition, doing so allowed him to frequently meet the other Champions during the meetings of the Council of Masters, and meeting his idols frequently was cool. To conclude, some of his Pokemon were on the road to be Champion level. His Charizard was already above Elite level and next to Champion level. His Pikachu was already far above Champion level, but he had a rare disease making his powers inconsistent. Ash's Pikachu had already proven himself by completely steamrolling Alder's team when Alder challenged him because he thought Ash, being Champion of unofficial leagues, was not worthy of his seat on the Council of Masters. The other Champions did not question Ash's seat, they all thought than someone who had saved the world multiple times was worthy of a key seat. After all, Ash was like the Champion of Arceus, whose region is the entire world, and his battle with Alder was more than enough to dispel any remaining doubt.

 **Meanwhile, in the outside of the Pokemon Center**

Ritchie, Dawn and Brock had to look away from what Mewtwo was currently doing to Damian, it was clearly not pretty. Officer Jenny would already have intervened but she had been ordered to stay put until this was over. How could she stop a very powerful angry Legendary Pokemon anyway? After a few minutes, Brock decided to break the silence.

"So, Officer, what do you think about this new thing, you know, the Council of Masters, and the rights given to the Champions with it?"

"In fact, I'm glad as it stopped many nonsense situations. Let me explain. As law officers, when problems like Pokemon rampage or evil organizations taking over a city occurred, we were supposed to secure the area, and then to not let anyone who is not a member of the Police force pass, Champions included, which is stupid because they could steamroll the evil organization or the rampaging Pokemon while we were struggling. Allowing Champions to pass our roadblocks would have gotten us a warning from our hierarchy. But, obviously, how are you supposed to stop someone who can casually decimate your whole force without breaking a sweat? The answer is simple: you can't, and they knew it well, that's why they always passed nonetheless. Then we always had to fill in an incident report and charge the trespassing Champion, even if we knew it was useless, not doing so could cause us to be warned. Both would go up to our hierarchy and the result was always the same, they were 'exceptionally forgiven because their trespassing solved a police case'. But there was nothing exceptional, something only logical. Who would go to a Champion and tell him he is under arrest because he solved a case? He would obviously laugh and tell us to go back to play in the sand pit… Then what would you do? Send an entire Police force and an army to forcefully arrest him and pray so that we do not come back too much banged-up? It is well known that the Champions are powerful enough to defeat an army on their own with their Pokemon. One could say that we could ask other Champions to team up with us to arrest their colleague, but why would they do it? They know each other and they were trespassing Police roadblocks on a daily basis, they would obviously team up with their colleague and then our mission would no longer be unfeasible but completely suicidal. The politicians knew this too well, hence why the excuse of 'he helped so we will exceptionally forgive him'. With the arrival of the Council of Masters, they could finally help us rather than unwittingly make fun of us. We became allies rather than stabbing each other in the back. We became a support for their operations when they needed us and they became very very helpful reinforcements when we needed power, as having one Champion on our side can transform a suicidal mission into a great success. This power of being able to override us and take charge was what they needed to be able to officially do their job of protectors without having us in their way and without us having to try to stop them doing something we knew they could do better than us. Even their immunity is like a relief for us. Imagine us having to arrest a Champion? We are not stupid, we knew that the day it would happen, the Officer having to do so would be the one starting a civil war against the Pokemon League that we knew was a lost cause. The only way to win a war against a Champion would be to convince his colleagues to team with us against him and even in case of a major crime, I don't think they would have, as they would have wanted to deal with him themselves. And even that would not work if the Champion to be arrested is the one who is known to be able to beat all other Champions effortlessly… So yes, with their immunity, a Champion can escape any arrest, but if he commits a crime, the other Champions would analyze what has happened and will act in consequence, unless they are all a bunch of corrupted, but it's unlikely. And even if that was the case, remember that there was nothing we could possibly do to prevent them to simply take-over the entire world with sheer force, regardless of the political system in place. To sum up, we simply see it that way: if they are upstanding, this new structure will simply make their daily life easier, and ours too, and if they are rotten, it will simply prevent a civil war that we could not have won in any way and it will spare many innocent lives in the process" Jenny explained.

Brock thought for a moment before nodding: "You are right, I never saw it this way but now that you told me… I even wonder, why is there both the political system and the Pokemon League? This is redundant in a way…"

"This is purely historical, as the Pokemon League was founded after the political system. But the political system is disappearing more and more in favor of the Pokemon League, the arrival of the Council of Master sped up this phenomenon greatly. You can expect than soon enough the Pokemon League will finish to take-over the political system. After all, the Army, the Police, the Mayors, and so on are more and more answering to the Pokemon League directly rather to the politicians. The Army is disappearing more and more in favor of the G-Men/Pokemon Rangers, who are led by the Pokemon League, and more particularly by the Council of Masters. In fact, after the disappearance of the political system, the special rights given to the Champions will no longer be special, as we will all be answering to the Pokemon League directly, and so, answering to the Champions. Their right to override the Police will be natural as they will become the top of our hierarchy, their immunity also, since when officers arrest their highest government representatives? We can go on the list all the day but I think you understood what I mean" Officer Jenny replied.

"Yes, and it makes sense" Brock concluded.

 **The next day, on the road**

Ash and his friends were once again walking on the road. Ritchie was still with Ash for the time being. Mewtwo was in his Cherish Ball, for obvious reasons. They were deep in the forest and… Lost. Ash insisted to take a shortcut but it didn't go well… Suddenly, Pikachu's ears raised and he began to run. Ash decided to chase after his starter, the rest of the group following him. After a few seconds run, they came to a clearing where Ash recognized someone he hoped to never see again. Domino, the Elite Team Rocket agent, was here. Before the group could do or say anything, they received an heavy bump to their head. Then, everything went black…

* * *

 **And that's all folks! Thanks for reading this story so far. So yes, as you can see, this is a cliffhanger. Two things to say here. First, the poll for the order of the girls will soon be closed. If you want to vote, be sure to do it very soon. The second, I will, in the coming days, publish another story. It will not be part of "The Hidden Face of" series and while still a Pokemon story, it will be on a complete alternate universe of this one. For the ones who read this story but do not like much OC, just know that this new story will only focus on Ash and according to the feedback I've had from the ones who already know the plot, I think it will please. Do not fear, I'm not discontinuing this story. Thanks again and stay tuned!**


End file.
